Un monde à défier
by Dusk Sky
Summary: UA. La vie de Kyoya l'ennuie au plus haut point. Il n'y a rien de surprenant, d'inattendu, dans la routine qui l'emprisonne, jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Ginga Hagane, un adolescent déterminé, prêt à affronter n'importe quel obstacle. Derrière sa joie, pourtant, se tapit une ombre… et son passé bouleversera toutes leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1 : L'appel de son âme

**Dislaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette fic va glisser lentement vers les ténèbres.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'appel de son âme**

* * *

Tout était si _confortable_.

Kyoya grimaça de mépris. Perché sur un muret dans une cour d'école, il regardait les collégiens et lycéens s'ébattre, profitant de la pause et du soleil printanier. Certains discutaient, d'autres se chamaillaient. Certains voulaient se distinguer en faisant les pitres, avec une foule attentive qui riait, applaudissait ou commentait. D'autres se dépensaient en courant après un ballon. D'autres encore, en petits groupes ou seuls, étaient assis à l'écart pour savourer un moment de calme.

Se rendaient-ils compte à quel point ils étaient pathétiques ?

Ennuyé par ce spectacle qui se répétait inlassablement, jour après jour, Kyoya quitta son perchoir d'un bond et entreprit de s'éloigner. Il ne pourrait jamais mettre suffisamment de distance entre lui et ces abrutis, mais, au moins, il pouvait se dispenser de les voir.

Kyoya soupira avec hargne. N'ayant pas d'autres défouloirs, il frappa un cailloux qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin et qui s'éloigna à toute allure. Cette vie était tellement plate, tellement monotone, tellement confortable... Il n'y avait aucune surprise, aucun danger qui rôdait dans l'ombre prêt à attaquer. Aucune aventure. Pas le moindre défi. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Chaque jour – chaque _seconde_ – qui passait, il ressentait un appel de plus en plus fort. Pars. Loin. Va vivre ta vie. Vivre en ne comptant que sur toi. Sois libre.

Au lieu de quoi, il se rendait dans cette stupide école, remplie par des gens ridicules aux vies encore plus fades que la sienne – ils ne désiraient même pas autre chose. Il travaillait, obtenait des notes correctes, et les moments qu'il se consacrait ne lui suffisaient pas. Il leur manquait ce goût de liberté absolue qu'il désirait au plus profond de son âme. Même avec le gang des Chasseurs de Tête à ses pieds, prêt à obéir au moindre de ses ordres et à faire régner la peur en son nom, il ne se sentait pas libre. Ça avait été divertissant, au début. Presque amusant. Il était devenu un roi, et l'école et ses alentours son terrain de jeu. Tout le monde le craignait et lui témoignait le respect qui lui était dû. Les faibles s'écartaient d'eux-mêmes de son passage, comprenant, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'expliquer, quelle était leur place. Mais, au fil du temps, ça devenait lassant. Chaque jour se répétait, sans rien apporter de nouveau. Les Chasseurs de Tête lui obéissaient. Les faibles se pressaient hors de son chemin. Personne n'élevait la voix contre lui ou ne prenait le risque de lui adresser la parole. Personne ne représentait un défi. Personne ne pouvait se vanter de se placer sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Personne n'avait ne serait-ce que le cran d'affronter son regard. De le regarder en face.

Cette vie était terriblement monotone.

Aucun défi ne venait répondre à l'appel de son âme.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Kyoya !

L'adolescent leva la tête, une expression emprunte d'ennui sur le visage. Une lueur d'agacement passa dans ses yeux d'un bleu argenté tandis que Benkei – en quelque sorte son second chez les Chasseurs de Tête – s'approchait de lui. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas empiéter sur son espace vital. Kyoya détestait ça. C'était non seulement un manque de respect mais il ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec les gens. Ni leur laisser croire qu'ils lui étaient égaux.

Un air inquiet plissait le visage de Benkei. Kyoya n'en avait rien à faire. Ses ennuis ne le concernaient pas. Les personnes qui ne représentaient aucun défi, qui l'enfermaient dans une routine, ne méritaient pas son temps. Elles ne méritaient même pas qu'il connaisse leur existence.

\- Quoi ? fit-il sèchement.

Benkei continua d'hésiter. Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Il commençait à se demander s'il devrait le forcer à parler.

\- Un nouveau... Ginga Hagane... Il nous a défiés.

La raison de sa venue était encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

\- Et alors ? Vous n'avez qu'à le remettre à sa place.

Kyoya n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait l'ennuyer avec quelque chose d'aussi trivial. S'il avait décidé de rester le chef des Chasseurs de Tête, malgré son ennui croissant, c'était notamment pour que les larbins se chargent de tous les faibles qui risquaient de s'entasser sur sa route. Il détestait perdre son temps, surtout à cause de personnes lamentables.

Benkei hésitait, comme s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Kyoya fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de dire ce qu'il avait à dire ? Un faible, comme tous les autres. Kyoya ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec lui, ni avec le reste des Chasseurs de Tête. Ils étaient aussi faibles que le reste du monde même si, au moins, ils avaient la décence de reconnaître leur place.

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- Il... Il a battu certains Chasseurs de Tête.

Kyoya fixa Benkei sans ciller, le faisant tressaillir. Avait-il bien entendu ? L'air gêné de Benkei lui indiquait que oui. Il plissa les yeux. Son ennui fut balayé par la colère. Il sentit une rage débordante envahir chaque parcelle de son être. Il replia ses doigts avec force sur le muret de pierre, se moquant entièrement de la douleur qui y pulsait, de plus en plus forte. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il était un roi incontesté. Personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que rêver de secouer son trône, alors le renverser...

\- Es-tu en train de me dire... que vous vous êtes laissés humilier par un seul _gamin _? demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, avec une colère de plus en plus tangible.

\- …

C'était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. Une grimace dévoila ses crocs, comme s'il était un animal sauvage dont la proie venait de lui échapper.

\- Tu as intérêt à régler ça au plus vite. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Très.

Les mains de Kyoya se serrèrent un peu plus.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser un tel affront impuni.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya prenait son repas sur une table extérieure, à l'écart de l'agitation générale. Son coin était désert et ça lui convenait. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle des Chasseurs de Tête depuis que Benkei lui avait parlé de l'importun. Il n'en demandait aucune. Ils avaient intérêt à vite régler cette histoire. Il ne tolérerait pas que qui que ce soit lui manque de respect. Et, s'ils s'en révélaient incapables, il se débarrasserait d'eux en même temps que de la vermine qui osait remettre son autorité en question.

\- C'est toi, le chef des Chasseurs de Tête ?

Kyoya glissa son regard sur le côté. Quelqu'un s'était approché de lui alors que personne n'osait le déranger habituellement. Il détailla rapidement l'inconscient. Une grimace de mépris déforma son visage. C'était un adolescent, peut-être de son âge, mais plus jeune sans doute. Son allure était incroyablement frêle. Ses bras étaient si fins que Kyoya était certain de pouvoir les briser sans efforts. Sa peau elle-même ne portait aucune marque, une peau douce dépourvue de la plus petite égratignure, comme si le monde ne lui avait imposé aucune épreuve. Même la couleur de ses yeux était douce. Miel. C'était d'un ridicule. Sa voix elle-même était légère. Une touffe de cheveux roux, défiant la gravité, surmontait sa tête. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne lui retombaient pas devant la figure était un bandeau, certainement pas réglementaire. Il n'était même pas assorti à son uniforme, avec son bleu sombre et son ridicule symbole jaune, une tête de cheval et une aile. Était-il possible d'avoir l'air aussi gamin sans le vouloir ?

Malgré tout, étrangement courageux ou incroyablement stupide – Kyoya penchait plutôt pour la seconde option – l'adolescent s'assit à côté de lui, comme si Kyoya n'était pas une menace.

Comme s'il était son égal.

Le poing de Kyoya se serra. Ses crocs se dévoilèrent. Comme si ce gringalet, entre tous, pouvait se vanter d'être son égal. C'était d'une arrogance folle.

Il l'étoufferait avec.

\- Pourquoi tu viens m'ennuyer si t'es au courant ? Tu es suicidaire ?

L'adolescent croisa les bras sur la table, sans daigner lui adresser un regard. Kyoya se hérissa. Comment osait-il ? Personne ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect à ce point. On évitait son regard par peur, non pour l'ignorer.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes.

\- Quoi ?

Il venait lui donner des ordres en plus ?

Kyoya le détailla de nouveau, des pieds à la tête. Cet inconnu était trop stupide pour voir l'évidence même : leur flagrant écart de force. Kyoya pourrait lui briser plusieurs os, sans même être essoufflé.

\- Les Chasseurs de Tête. Je veux que tu leur dises d'arrêter.

\- Tu veux ? demanda Kyoya avec froideur. Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres ?

\- C'est minable de s'en prendre à des gens plus faibles que soi.

Kyoya frappa la table, à quelques millimètres de la peau si délicate, furieux. L'inconnu ne cilla même pas. Soit il était excellent comédien soit...

\- Tu n'as pas à m'insulter.

_Toi qui ne peux rêver de me défier._

\- Je ne vais pas montrer du respect à un type qui se cache derrière des larbins au lieu de mener ses combats lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

Le poing de Kyoya se crispa. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Il allait lui régler son compte, ici et maintenant.

\- Je te propose un marché.

Alors qu'il ramenait son bras en arrière pour prendre l'élan nécessaire pour le frapper et le remettre à sa place, Kyoya s'immobilisa, intrigué malgré lui.

\- Si je te bats, tu devras arrêter les Chasseurs de Tête.

Le bras de Kyoya s'abaissa et retrouva l'appui de la table. Là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il dévisagea l'adolescent, mais il ne semblait pas plaisanter ni bluffer. Son profil ne montrait qu'une froide détermination.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me battre ?

\- Oui.

Ce type était complètement idiot. Kyoya pouvait-il se vexer de se parole quand il lui manquait vraisemblablement des points de QI ?

\- Et si je gagne, tu proposes quoi ?

L'inconnu haussa les épaules.

\- N'importe quoi.

Kyoya se pencha vers lui, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, au moins, et de ce que les gens pourraient imaginer ?

Sa dernière provocation eut un effet. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui. Enfin. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kyoya se figea. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était happé dans un monde aux teintes jaunes et dorées, où une détermination sans failles ni doute se tapissait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. L'inconnu ne cillait même pas devant son regard, qui suffisait habituellement pour que les gens s'inclinent. Il le soutenait la tête haute, y répondait avec une volonté incroyable.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

Le cœur de Kyoya fit un bond. Était-ce le défi qu'il attendait ? Sous cette apparence si frêle, presque fragile, est-ce qu'une force attendait d'être libérée, prête à tout dévaster sur son passage ?

\- Quand ?

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

L'air surpris de Kyoya fut éclipsé par un demi-sourire féroce.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

Il se leva souplement, sans quitter l'inconscient des yeux. Ce dernier se leva à son tour. Il parvenait à avoir l'air encore plus fin debout. Son uniforme droit montrait sa constitution, plutôt frêle. Ses épaules étroites. Ses jambes fines. Il n'avait pas l'air de renfermer la moindre étincelle de force.

Le vaincre serait un jeu d'enfant, même si son regard racontait une toute autre histoire.

_Je vais t'apprendre quelle est ta place._

Kyoya s'éloigna de la table avec un sourire assuré. Il avait mené d'innombrables combats et n'en avait pas perdu un seul. Contre des personnes agiles ou déterminées. Des stratèges et des tricheurs. Des forces brutes. Il avait toujours su s'adapter et tirer parti des failles de l'adversaire. De ses faiblesses. Il s'était imposé à chaque fois et le bruit s'était répandu.

Personne ne pouvait le vaincre.

Mais ce serait bien la première fois qu'il écraserait un débile dans ce genre. S'il était d'une nature clémente, il lui donnerait une dernière chance. Il lui demanderait de ramper à ses pieds, là où était sa place, et d'implorer son pardon. Qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'il le lui accorderait, s'il était dans un bon jour.

Mais il n'était pas clément. Cet imbécile l'avait défié et il comptait bien le lui faire regretter. Il n'aurait pas assez de sa vie pour se désoler de son erreur. Il ne laissait personne lui manquer de respect.

Kyoya se posta face à l'adolescent. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une fois de plus, il se laissa entraîner dans les méandres de ses iris. À peine cachée, sous la surface, brillait un éclat dur qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu ailleurs, au milieu d'autres émotions. Détermination. Désir de justice. Il était incontestablement différent. Peut-être que Kyoya le sous-estimait. Une partie de lui priait pour que ce soit le cas. S'il le sous-estimait, si ce que ses yeux disaient était vrai, alors...

\- C'est ce que j'ai demandé.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris.

\- Ne viens pas pleurer quand je t'écraserai.

L'adolescent se mit en garde. Kyoya se tendit. Ses mouvements n'avait rien de réfléchi : ils étaient purement instinctifs, comme s'il les avait répétés d'innombrables fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient inscrits dans ses muscles et sa chair.

\- Tant que tu n'oublies pas ta promesse.

\- Et toi la tienne.

L'adolescent ne cilla même pas. Seule une détermination sans failles brillait dans ses yeux.

Il frappa. Son mouvement fut si rapide que Kyoya ne put le parer. Son poing percuta sa mâchoire. Sa tête fut projetée sur le côté. Un goût métallique effleura ses lèvres.

Kyoya se tourna lentement vers l'adolescent, les yeux brûlants. Il s'était déjà remis en position. Kyoya eut un sourire féroce.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas menti.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous !

Kyoya ne prêtait aucune attention à l'adulte qui les sermonnait. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas battu le rouquin. Pire. Ce dernier avait réussi à lui porter plusieurs coups qui, malgré son apparence frêle, étaient douloureux. La mâchoire de Kyoya l'élançait, tout comme plusieurs points de ses bras et de ses côtes. Il n'en montrait rien. Il lécha instinctivement le sang qui maculait ses lèvres. Il remarqua à peine l'adulte le fixer avec répulsion. Il s'en moquait. Toute son attention était encore fixée sur le combat.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un tel gringalet l'avait mis en difficulté.

Ça craignait.

Enfin, ça aurait craint s'il n'avait pas été témoin aux premières loges de la force incroyable qu'il refermait.

Il glissa son regard vers lui. Le rouquin suivait l'adulte des yeux, donnant l'impression de l'écouter attentivement. Ses épaules étaient relâchées. Ses yeux, d'une douce couleur miel, ne contenaient plus de trace de rage ni de violence. Il semblait si faible, si fragile.

Ce n'était qu'une apparence. Et il n'en jouait même pas.

Parmi le flot de paroles inutiles du directeur, Kyoya retint seulement les informations à propos de son vis-à-vis. Son nom était Ginga. Ginga Hagane. C'était lui, dont les Chasseurs de Tête – en tout cas, Benkei – s'étaient plaints. L'importun qui avait osé les défiés et qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de soumettre. Il comprenait leur inquiétude, maintenant. C'était bien au-delà de leurs capacités. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre une personne de cet acabit.

Et ce Ginga, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, avait le même âge que lui. Ils étaient dans le même niveau, d'ailleurs, en première.

Quand la remontrance fut terminée, ils furent autorisés à se lever mais seulement pour se rendre dans le couloir. On leur donna des seaux remplis d'eau et leur ordonna d'attendre. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type de punition était dépassé et terriblement ridicule. Comment c'était censé empêcher quelqu'un de déjouer les règles à l'avenir ? Le poids lui tiraillait les bras, amochés par le combat, certes, mais c'était amplement supportable. Et ce n'était pas le regard des autres qui risquait de le déranger. Il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'ils pensaient ou de l'opinion qu'ils avaient de lui.

Des élèves passèrent devant eux. Ils leur jetèrent un coup d'œil mais la présence de Kyoya les dissuada de commenter. Ils les dépassèrent sans rien dire, leurs pas résonnant dans le couloir silencieux. Kyoya les ignora, le dos tourné au mur, les yeux rivés sur les vitres et le ciel au-delà.

\- C'est pour cette raison que les gens se battent _hors_ des écoles, déclara-t-il d'un ton critique.

En plus, ils n'avaient même pas pu se départager.

Il sentit l'incroyable regard aux éclats d'or se fixer sur lui. Il continua de regarder les vitres qui lui faisaient face.

\- Mais le racket ne pose aucun problème ?

Kyoya tourna la tête vers celui qui osait continuer de le défier. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'affrontèrent. Les yeux miel ne cillèrent pas. Kyoya se surprit à vouloir sourire. C'était tellement nouveau, tellement inattendu. Il laissa le coin de ses lèvres s'incurver.

\- Je dois admettre... tu ne frappes pas trop mal, pour un gringalet.

Sa voix vibrait d'amusement. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis longtemps.

Les yeux miel s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis un immense sourire, d'une sincérité pure, illumina son visage. Kyoya l'observait, fasciné. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la personne qui l'avait défié. Il faisait face à un adolescent heureux, presque insouciant. Pourtant, il savait que sa force était encore là, quelque part. Derrière cet incroyable sourire.

\- Et toi, tu es fort, pour quelqu'un qui laisse ses larbins se battre pour lui.

Il continuait de le défier. Étrangement, la pique ne l'ennuyait pas.

\- On devrait régler ça après les cours, le provoqua Kyoya.

Il voulait savoir qui, entre eux, serait le vainqueur. Quand on les avait arrêtés, ils avaient échangé plusieurs coups mais aucun n'avait réussi à s'imposer. Bien sûr, ce serait forcément lui. Il devait simplement le prouver.

\- Pour voir qui va gagner ? Dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis incapable de le dire et...

Un éclat de défi passa dans ses yeux. Le cœur de Kyoya s'emballa.

\- … à vrai dire, je me le demande.

L'air s'emplit d'électricité. Kyoya resserra sa prise autour des poignées des seaux. Il mourrait d'envie de répondre à son défi. Immédiatement. De l'affronter jusqu'à obtenir la victoire. Il devait mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas y céder.

L'expression du rouquin s'adoucit. Les épaules de Kyoya se détendirent. Il changeait d'attitude de manière si rapide mais naturelle, avec fluidité, que c'en était fascinant.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Ginga Hagane. Et toi ?

Kyoya ne lui dit pas qu'il le savait déjà.

\- Kyoya Tategami.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kyoya.

Sa familiarité ne le dérangea pas.

Kyoya se retourna vers les vitres. En se concentrant, il pouvait apercevoir le reflet de Ginga dessus. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, brisé seulement par les bruits de pas des autres élèves et leurs chuchotements. Kyoya les ignorait. Il n'avait même pas envie de leur imposer le silence, alors que leur brouhaha perpétuel l'agaçait au plus haut point, d'habitude. Là, ce n'était qu'un bruit de fond parmi d'autres, qui ne l'importunait pas.

\- Tategami... dit Ginga d'une voix pensive. Ça s'écrit avec les caractères de bouclier et de dieu ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'écrire une lettre ?

\- C'est bien ça, alors, continua-t-il, aucunement refroidi par son ton cassant. C'est un nom qui en impose. Ça ne va bien.

Sa sincérité troubla Kyoya, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il fit mine d'être agacé par son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser voir à quel point il le perturbait, en utilisant de simples mots.

\- Et Kyoya ?

\- C'est en katakana, parvint-il à dire d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Oh ?

Kyoya n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils tenaient une discussion aussi banale après avoir fait preuve de tant de violence et s'être proposés de recommencer. Ça ne le contrariait même pas. Pour la forme, cependant, il affichait un air agacé.

\- Ginga s'écrit avec les caractères de galaxie et Hagane métal.

\- Je t'en pose des questions ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du pâle reflet. Il paraissait tout aussi sincère et lumineux que le vrai.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que j'adore les étoiles.

\- T'es vraiment nunuche.

\- Un nunuche que t'as pas réussi à vaincre.

\- Pour l'instant.

Ginga ne répliqua pas, même si le sourire du reflet s'élargit. Ils passèrent le reste de la punition en silence.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya faisait les cent pas, le long d'un grillage, avec la ferme et désagréable impression d'être un lion en cage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ?

Dès que leur punition avait été levée, et que les surveillants s'étaient éloignés, Ginga lui avait demandé où et quand se déroulerait leur combat, un éclat de défi, impossible à confondre avec autre chose, dans les yeux. Kyoya lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, désert et pourtant proche de l'école, pour qu'il le rejoigne vite et ne se perde pas en chemin – après tout, il était nouveau en ville et il ne connaissait sans doute pas sa topographie dans ses moindres détails. C'était une impasse, à l'abri des regards, derrière le gymnase. Il se tenait dans un coin, derrière des arbres, entre le mur du bâtiment et un grillage surmontant un muret. La cloche sonna. Kyoya se tendit. Les derniers cours étaient terminés. Ginga ne devrait plus tarder.

Si il venait.

Une partie de Kyoya en doutait. Il avait vu sa force. Il avait été témoin de son courage et de son audace. Mais était-ce possible ? Était-ce lui l'élément qui bouleverserait sa vie et lui apporterait l'aventure qui lui manquait tant ? Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à y croire. Il se demandait si ça n'avait pas été un mirage, s'il ne désirait pas tant voir sa vie changer qu'il avait projeté ses envies sur une rencontre sans importance. Le garçon était peut-être comme les autres, insignifiant, et décevrait toutes ses attentes.

Il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Il s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur et croisa les bras, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il ne pouvait laisser personne être témoin de son agitation.

Ginga Hagane apparut en périphérie de son champ de vision, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dégonflé, remarqua Kyoya avec dédain. Étonnant.

Il tourna nonchalamment la tête vers lui. Ginga s'arrêta, à seulement quelques pas de lui, plus proche que ce que les autres se permettaient.

\- Je ne manque jamais un défi.

Ça sonnait tellement vrai. Un sourire voulut s'afficher sur le visage de Kyoya. Il le réprima. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers lui, provocateur.

\- Ça aurait été plus intelligent.

Ginga se contenta de sourire.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de ta victoire.

\- Tu t'es regardé ? se moqua Kyoya.

Il semblait si fragile. Kyoya savait que cette apparence ne reflétait pas la réalité mais Ginga devait bien se rendre compte du décalage, aussi optimiste qu'il soit.

Ginga haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux te vaincre. Je le sais, et je vais te le prouver.

Kyoya frémit. Plus qu'un défi, cela ressemblait à une véritable promesse. Ses paroles avaient un tel écho à ses pensées qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas les avoir partagées avec lui. Ils étaient si différents... Ginga ne devrait pas pouvoir refléter tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré.

Kyoya étendit les bras.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais, si tu acceptes ta défaite maintenant, tu souffriras moins.

Un éclat amusé apparut au cœur du défi.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais départager nos forces. Ça risque d'être compliqué si on ne se bat pas, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je t'offrais une issue.

\- Trop aimable, mais, moi, je veux t'affronter. Pas toi ?

_Si. Je veux me battre contre toi. Répondre à ce défi dans tes yeux. T'affronter et te vaincre._

Sans l'obliger à baisser la tête. Sans le forcer à reconnaître sa supériorité. Il voulait simplement se mesurer à lui, profiter de l'instant et assister au résultat – sa victoire.

Il n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose avec autant de force.

Comment le regarderait-il s'il gagnait ? Il était aussi sûr de sa victoire que lui.

Kyoya se mit en garde, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

\- Tu regretteras ton choix.

Ginga l'imita. Son sourire était seulement empli d'une invitation au défi. Il brillait jusque dans ses yeux.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- … j'ai... gagné...

La respiration de Ginga était hachée. Kyoya aurait bien voulu lui prouver le contraire mais chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines et bourdonnait dans sa tête. Il ressentait si clairement les battements désordonnés de son cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Ses muscles le brûlaient. Sa chair maltraitée demandait grâce. Il serait bientôt couvert de bleus.

Il était allongé sur le sol dur et Ginga l'y maintenait, un genou enfoncé dans son ventre, une main lui bloquant le poignet gauche. Au moins, il avait l'air en aussi mauvais état que lui. Peut-être que Kyoya pouvait inverser la tendance...

La prise sur son poignet se raffermit, le tordant légèrement mais douloureusement, le genoux appuya un peu plus contre son vente. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux.

…ou pas.

La pression se relâcha. Kyoya prit une grande goulée d'air. Le visage de Ginga apparut dans son champ de vision. Il semblait épuisé. Ses épaules se soulevaient et s'abaissaient dans de grands mouvements saccadés. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa respiration. Pourtant, il ne desserrait pas ses prises et ne relâchait pas son attention. Kyoya avait la certitude qu'il accentuerait sa poigne si jamais il donnait l'impression de se débattre ou de vouloir renverser la situation.

\- D'accord... ?

Il lui demandait... d'admettre sa défaite ? Kyoya préférait encore qu'il l'achève. Perdre était terrible pour lui, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais perdu de combat avant Ginga, mais le dire lui semblait pire. C'était comme s'il annonçait sa faiblesse et l'acceptait.

\- Kyoya...

Sérieusement. Ce serait moins cruel de l'achever ici et maintenant.

\- Tu... tiendras parole ?

Le rouquin avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, pourtant, il allait suffisamment bien pour continuer le combat.

Kyoya ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

\- Je respecterai... ma part du marché...

Cette déclaration valait toujours mieux que d'admettre à voix haute qu'il avait perdu.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué de Ginga. Il lâcha son poignet et ramena son bras contre lui. Son corps bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté. Son poids quitta le ventre de Kyoya. Il grimaça en sentant un choc puis un poids sur son bras droit. Il tourna la tête. Allongé sur le flanc, les yeux fermés, Ginga avait la tête posée dessus.

\- T'es lourd.

Ginga eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je bouge dans deux minutes.

\- C'est trop long.

Le rouquin attendit avant de se dégager et de s'asseoir. Kyoya fit de même. Il ne comptait pas le laisser dominer la situation plus longtemps. Il ramena son bras engourdi contre lui. Il avait mal partout. Il remarqua la présence de muscles dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Et ce n'était que le début : l'adrénaline du combat continuait d'atténuer sa douleur. Demain, ce serait mille fois pire...

\- J'ai jamais vécu de combats pareils, soupira Ginga.

Kyoya le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Ginga avait déjà meilleure mine.

\- Tu essaies de flatter mon ego ?

\- C'est sincère. Généralement, je bats mes adversaires en un rien de temps. Et ils n'ont pas l'occasion de me faire aussi mal...

Soulignant ses paroles, Ginga grimaça et posa une main sur ses côtes, là où Kyoya lui avait porté plusieurs coups.

Kyoya eut un demi-sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable qu'une victoire, mais il s'en contenterait. Pour l'instant.

\- Où tu as appris à te battre comme ça ?

Il avait beau savoir sa force, il n'en trouvait aucune trace dans son apparence ni dans son langage corporelle. Peut-être dans cette étincelle qui ne quittait jamais son regard... ?

\- Différents arts martiaux, depuis mon enfance.

Kyoya le dévisagea, cherchant un indice montrant qu'il plaisantait. Il n'en trouva aucun. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dès que j'ai appris à marcher, mon père a tenu à ce que je participe à des cours.

Et il semblait fier de lui en plus.

\- C'est de la triche ! s'indigna Kyoya. Tu ne m'as pas prévenu. Tu aurais dû. Ça te donne un avantage.

Ginga cligna des yeux, surpris. Pourtant, c'était l'évidence même. Kyoya frappa son torse du plat de la main.

\- Cette victoire ne compte pas. Je veux une revanche !

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'arts martiaux ? s'étonna Ginga.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de faire partie de ces débiles dépourvus d'ambition qui s'inscrivaient dans un club pour se donner l'illusion qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils avaient un but dans la vie ? Tous ces idiots qui ne supportaient pas leur propre compagnie et voulaient disparaître au sein d'un groupe ?

\- Pourtant, je n'ai jamais combattu quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Tu te bases sur quoi ?

\- L'instinct et la rage, grogna Kyoya.

Ginga lui sourit, le déstabilisant. Sa colère, si explosive, reflua. Ginga le rendait... perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se moquait de lui ou...

\- Tu es incroyable.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Ginga sourit un peu plus.

\- Je ne crois pas que cette méthode fonctionne avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Ginga s'étira, tendant ses bras frêles vers le ciel. Kyoya grimaça. Ça lui faisait mal rien que de le regarder. Chacun de ses muscles le tiraient même quand il demeurait immobile. Pourtant...

Il se mit debout, ignorant ses muscles qui protestèrent. Ginga fit de même. Kyoya devait baisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était incroyablement petit. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient le même âge.

\- Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Sérieusement ?

\- Les efforts, ça creuse, répondit Ginga face à son incrédulité.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger un morceau avant ? J'ai vu un fast-food en venant au lycée, ce matin.

Kyoya le dévisagea. S'il n'en ressentait pas les répercussions sur son corps, il douterait du combat qui avait eu lieu...

Les yeux de Ginga se mirent à briller.

\- Il doit y avoir des hamburgers, murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

Le nez de Kyoya se retroussa. Comment quelqu'un pouvait parler de vulgaires sandwich comme ça ? Kyoya avait l'intuition que Ginga ne cesserait de le surprendre.

\- M'intéresse pas.

\- Je t'invite.

\- Je peux acheter ma propre bouffe. J'ai perdu assez de temps aujourd'hui.

L'expression de Ginga s'adoucit. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis fier d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Kyoya Tategami. J'espère que nous nous reverrons vite.

Kyoya hésita puis accepta sa poignée de main.

\- On est dans le même lycée. Même en essayant, on aurait du mal à s'éviter.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Kyoya lâcha sa main. Il détailla son regard un instant supplémentaire, avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir Il sentit le regard de Ginga fixé sur son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Avant de retourner chez lui et d'essayer d'atténuer ses blessures, il avait quelque chose à faire. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une seule parole.

Ce jour-là, les Chasseurs de Tête furent démantelés. Son annonce – ou peut-être son état – les avait laissés sans voix et l'avait dispensé d'explications, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de fournir.

Tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

Ginga Hagane.

L'adolescent avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie et les choses devenaient... intéressantes.

Enfin.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 1_

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** la majorité (peut-être la totalité) de la fic sera du pdv de Kyoya et, connaissant son amour légendaire pour le travail d'équipe et son incroyable sociabilité, ça donne... ça. -_-' (En plus, quand il s'ennuie, il est pire que d'habitude). Je l'adore mais je devrais écrire un truc sur d'autres personnages, moins agressifs, genre Kakeru (un pdv rafraîchissant malgré le lien de parenté) ou du Moon/Lilie (adorables ces deux-là, il faut que je planche là-dessus même si j'ai commencé un N/Touko, personnages sombres dans un autre genre que notre cher Leone).


	2. Chapter 2 : La naissance d'un lien

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

Réponse à Nevada120 : Merci beaucoup. Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter les personnages de la série et suis heureuse si j'y parviens :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La naissance d'un lien**

* * *

\- Kyoya !

L'adolescent reconnut la voix. Ginga Hagane. Évidemment. Qui d'autre oserait venir l'importuner de cette manière ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait sur le toit du lycée, adossé à un grillage qui le séparait du vide. Il se moquait que n'importe qui puisse le remarquer depuis la cour, même s'il n'avait aucun droit de traîner là.

Ginga le rejoignit en quelques pas, son sourire indélébile aux lèvres. Il s'assit tranquillement en face de lui, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'une semaine et que Kyoya n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir des amis. Ses yeux miel ne quittaient pas son visage.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Voir comment tu vas.

Leur combat avait eu lieu cinq jours plus tôt. Pourtant, Kyoya en ressentait encore les séquelles sur son corps. Ses bleus s'estompaient à peine. Certains de ses muscles continuaient de le tirailler, surtout quand il bougeait.

\- Tu t'ennuies et tu cherches quelqu'un à mettre sur le droit chemin ?

Ginga sourit. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Je ne m'ennuie jamais, avec toi.

Il était si troublant dans sa sincérité...

\- Ça te dirait qu'on se voie après les cours ?

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Ginga ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il attendait sa réponse. Même s'il ne bougeait pas, il semblait trépigner d'impatience. Kyoya continuait de s'étonner de la force et de la volonté qu'il renfermait. Il se demanda fugacement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à échanger sur un pied d'égalité, sans la moindre animosité, alors qu'ils s'étaient battus si violemment.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

\- Si, des personnes formidables. Si tu étais un peu plus sociable, je te les présenterais. Mais j'aime passer du temps avec toi, aussi.

Kyoya afficha un demi-sourire satisfait. Au moins, bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis peu, Ginga avait la décence de ne pas le qualifier d'ami. Il aurait trouvé ça particulièrement insultant.

\- Parce qu'on fait quoi là ?

\- Tu as compris ce que je veux dire.

Évidemment qu'il avait compris. Il n'était pas stupide.

Il haussa les épaules avec un détachement qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il n'était pas habitué à tout ça. Il ne regrettait pas l'époque, pas si lointaine, des Chasseurs de Tête, mais c'était bien plus simple. Tout le monde avait une place attribuée et s'y tenait. Au moins, les autres n'avaient pas changé d'attitude à son égard. Les faibles s'écartaient de son passage et n'osaient pas l'affronter, ni même le défier.

Mais, pour être tout à fait sincère, il s'en moquait. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Ginga – ou que Ginga l'avait trouvé – rien d'autre ne semblait avoir d'importance.

\- Si tu me fais perdre mon temps...

Le sourire de Ginga s'épanouit.

\- Tu me laisses en plan. C'est d'accord.

Il semblait un peu trop amusé par sa réponse. Kyoya devrait refuser son idée de sortie. Il aurait l'air malin, à voir sa proposition balayée ou à attendre son arrivée en vain et à perdre lentement espoir...

Soudainement, le visage de Ginga ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le cours de ses pensées s'arrêta. Il ne voyait plus que ses immenses yeux miel, légèrement réprobateurs.

\- Tu as accepté.

Kyoya resta obstinément silencieux.

\- Tu n'as qu'une seule parole, lui rappela-t-il.

Un éclat taquin parut dans ses yeux.

\- Et, dans notre accord, tu peux partir dès que je t'agace. J'imagine que ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

\- Si tu l'admets toi-même...

Avant que Ginga ne puisse répliquer, la cloche retentit. Le rouquin se rassit, s'éloignant de lui. Un air déçu se peignit sur ses traits. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement lisible que cela perturbait Kyoya.

\- On se retrouve à côté du gymnase ? proposa-t-il, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me faire attendre.

Le sourire de Ginga réapparut et pétilla jusque dans ses yeux. Il se mit lentement debout, sans le quitter du regard. Kyoya ne désirait pas briser leur contact visuel non plus.

\- À toute à l'heure alors.

Kyoya opina sobrement. Ginga lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya attendait à côté du gymnase, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était arrivé avant Ginga. Il avait traîné, pourtant, en sortant des cours, pour éviter cette situation. Il détestait attendre et il ne voulait pas que le rouquin imagine qu'il avait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que passer du temps avec lui. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment tort.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il se redressa. Des pas qui s'approchaient. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut ceux de Ginga.

Il s'adossa contre le mur du gymnase et ferma les yeux, se donnant l'air le plus nonchalant possible. Les bruits de pas amplifièrent. Il entendit Ginga faire le tour du gymnase et s'arrêter. Il ne changea pas d'attitude, ne donna aucun signe pour gratifier sa présence. C'était Ginga qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

\- Kyoya ?

Son sourire était tangible dans sa voix. Kyoya se le figurait parfaitement : debout, à quelques mètres de lui pour ne pas envahir son espace personnel, affichant un immense sourire, comme s'il était heureux de le retrouver. Il devait aimer passer du temps avec lui vu qu'il semblait profiter de chaque instant pour venir l'ennuyer, sans manquer les cours et en trouvant du temps à consacrer à ses amis. Kyoya ne voyait pas comment il faisait – il avait peut-être trop de temps libre.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et glissa son regard vers lui. Sans surprise, il constata que Ginga était tel qu'il se l'était représenté. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi prévisible et imprévisible à la fois ?

\- Désolé pour mon retard, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques pas de lui. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils ne s'affrontaient même pas. Ils se contentaient de se regarder.

Décidément, Kyoya ne comprenait pas comment leur relation avait pu évoluer si rapidement. Il ne connaissait même pas son existence une semaine auparavant et, si Ginga n'avait pas décidé de le confronter, il n'aurait sans doute jamais arrêté son regard sur lui, même s'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs : il semblait si frêle, si _gentil_. Rien dans son attitude ne l'aurait distingué du reste de la foule. Et pourtant...

Ginga continuait de l'observer sans la moindre appréhension alors que des personnes plus âgées, plus massives, se courbaient devant l'intensité de son regard. Ses épaules étaient relâchées. Tout son corps exprimait la même sérénité, comme s'il se sentait à l'aise en sa compagnie.

Parfois, la vie réservait bien des surprises.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que je t'attends depuis des heures ?

\- Une seconde de retard est une seconde de trop, envers toi.

Un air interrogateur s'afficha sur le visage de Kyoya. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il s'en moquerait s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- On y va ?

Kyoya fit mine d'être agacé. Il haussa les épaules. Mieux valait agir comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- À part si ta sortie consiste à traîner autour du gymnase, cassa-t-il.

Le sourire de Ginga brilla un peu plus. Pourquoi son comportement et sa froideur ne le rebutaient pas ? Les gens se vexaient pour moins que ça normalement.

Kyoya se redressa et l'approcha. Il s'arrêta à côté de Ginga qui l'avait suivi des yeux.

\- Tu bouges ?

Ginga s'illumina, le déstabilisant un peu plus.

\- Bien sûr !

Côte à côte, ils s'éloignèrent du gymnase et traversèrent la cour en direction du portail. Kyoya sentit des regards fixés sur lui. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Il avait l'habitude. Ce qui était nouveau, par contre, c'était qu'il surprenait des groupes d'élèves entiers à le dévisager. Ils avaient plus de bon sens que ça, d'ordinaire.

Kyoya les ignora. Il s'en moquait tant qu'ils ne franchissaient pas la limite de l'irrespect. Sinon... eh bien... il leur rappellerait pourquoi ils le craignaient tant et l'évitaient, d'habitude.

Ginga ne semblait pas plus touché par les regards que lui. Ils quittèrent l'établissement d'un bon pas. Kyoya n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Ginga l'emmenait. Il espérait que ce ne serait ni bruyant ni animé. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il était capable de supporter.

Ils avancèrent dans les rues de la ville. D'une main ennuyée, Kyoya arrangea le col de son uniforme. Il roula les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le porter en-dehors des heures de cours. Normalement, il profitait du moindre moment de libre pour se ruer chez lui et se changer. Les vêtements qu'il choisissait étaient beaucoup plus libres et confortables.

\- Benkei est sympa, déclara Ginga. Tu sais que Kenta et lui sont devenus amis ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça m'intéresse ?

\- Il t'apprécie beaucoup, et te respecte.

\- C'est un ancien Chasseur de Tête.

Ginga posa son regard sur lui.

\- Il t'apprécie _vraiment_. Ce n'est pas un larbin, c'est un ami. Ça lui ferait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Ginga fit un léger mouvement d'épaules, l'air de dire "comme tu le sens". Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir des amis. Il le savait. Cet idiot de rouquin croyait quoi ? Qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même ?

\- C'est bien pour Kenta et Benkei. Surtout après leurs débuts difficiles.

Les yeux miel glissèrent sur lui. Un sourire courba les lèvres de Ginga, teinté de défi, rappelant à Kyoya pourquoi ils s'étaient liés.

\- Et je m'y connais, en débuts difficiles.

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Les rues qu'ils arpentaient se suivaient et se ressemblaient : mêmes bâtiments, mêmes véhicules, même badauds. Pourtant, Kyoya ne s'ennuyait pas. Il se contentait de profiter de la compagnie de Ginga et de leur marche. Il devait pourtant exister d'innombrables choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Au bout de quelques pas, Kyoya s'aperçut que Ginga n'avait aucune destination en tête. Il se contentait d'avancer, au gré de ses envies. Ça lui convenait.

Ginga observait les alentours avec intérêt. Kyoya se souvint qu'il était nouveau en ville. Il se demanda de quel coin paumé il venait pour réagir de cette façon. Cette ville n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il y avait quelques coins sympas – en tout cas, que Kyoya appréciait – mais ils étaient trop près du centre-ville pour en profiter. Il ne pensait pas que Ginga les connaissait.

Alors qu'il allait lui proposer de le suivre, quelque chose attira l'attention de Ginga. Kyoya suivit son regard. Une moue ennuyée s'afficha sur son visage. C'était un stand de prédiction, tenu pas un adolescent de leur âge. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on croire à des idioties pareilles au XXIe siècle ?

Ginga ralentit pour le regarder plus en détail. Kyoya l'avait surestimé.

Des clochettes teintèrent doucement.

\- Vous deux. Votre futur vous appelle et la destinée désire vous offrir un avertissement.

Quelles foutaises ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

Kyoya continua sa route sans marquer d'arrêt, ni même ralentir. Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que Ginga se laissait lentement distancer, son attention toujours tournée vers le stand.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître ton avenir ? lui demanda-t-il.

Kyoya s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers lui, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement.

\- Ça n'existe pas.

\- Dans ce cas, on ne risque rien de demander.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Ginga lui sourit.

\- Si tu tiens tant à perdre ton temps...

\- Merci !

Ginga se dirigea en sautillant vers le stand. Kyoya le suivit d'un pas plus mesuré. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il acceptait un truc pareil. Ça allait contre ses principes.

L'adolescent arborait un sourire, sûrement fier d'avoir attiré un pigeon. Ses longs cheveux d'un bleu sombre faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs. Le maquillage qui recouvrait son visage lui donnait l'air blafard, avec seulement quelques touches de couleur. Il portait un kimono, sûrement pour se donner l'air plus authentique. Il ramassa un éventail jaune et le déploya, laissant uniquement voir son regard. Un bol d'eau où flottaient quelques pétales de cerisier était posé devant lui.

\- Je m'appelle Ryuutarou Fukami. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Kyoya s'adossa contre le comptoir, suivant Ginga des yeux. Le rouquin se plaça poliment devant l'arnaqueur, qui indiqua Kyoya.

\- Toi, ton avenir...

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, cassa-t-il.

Ginga le regarda avec surprise. Sérieusement. Il n'avait pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est du n'importe quoi, précisa-t-il. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, et je le sais déjà, c'est que je vais bientôt te mettre la raclée que tu mérites.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Ginga. Ses yeux miel étincelaient. Kyoya sourit en retour. Et dire qu'il venait juste de le menacer.

\- Vos destins sont très liés, entremêlés.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris. Ginga reporta son attention sur l'adolescent qui le désigna avec son éventail.

\- Ton avenir se terre dans les ténèbres.

Ginga se tendit. Toute trace d'amusement disparut de son expression. Il affichait un air inexpressif qui crispa Kyoya. Le vert se redressa, sur ses gardes.

L'adolescent referma son éventail avec un claquement sec. Des ronds se formèrent sur l'eau, éloignant peu à peu les pétales de cerisier.

\- Elles s'approchent de toi. Si tu ne prends pas garde, elles t'engloutiront. Tu auras besoin d'alliés pour pouvoir les dissiper. Ne cède pas à ton obscurité ni à ton ressentiment. Ne choisis pas la facilité. Accepte de recevoir toi qui aimes tant donner.

Ginga paraissait perturbé. Il regardait Ryuutarou sans savoir comment réagir. L'adolescent rouvrit son éventail et le plaça devant son visage. Un glas résonna.

\- Prends garde. Toi seul peut vaincre ces ténèbres. Si tu laisses ta chance s'échapper, tu seras loin d'être le seul impacté.

Kyoya attrapa le bras de Ginga, brisant le charme. Le rouquin était complètement crispé. Kyoya accentua sa prise, se moquant complètement de la délicatesse. Ginga était fort. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé, seulement éloigné de ce type bizarre. La situation le perturbait bien trop.

\- Tu te ramènes ou tu comptes rester planté là ?

Le regard miel se reporta sur lui, hagard, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Kyoya serra son bras davantage et le toisa sévèrement.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me faire perdre mon temps.

Il chercha une réaction dans le visage de Ginga. Une étincelle amusée naquit dans ses yeux avant qu'un sourire ne vienne illuminer toute son expression. Les épaules de Kyoya se relâchèrent. Sa prise se desserra. Son expression elle-même s'apaisa.

\- C'est vrai. Merci de ne pas être parti.

Kyoya afficha un air agacé. Remarquant qu'il touchait toujours Ginga, il ramena son bras contre lui, avec autant d'indifférence qu'il en était capable.

\- Ça peut encore arriver, marmonna-t-il.

Étrangement, sa réplique agrandit le sourire de Ginga.

Ils s'éloignèrent d'un bon pas du stand de voyance. Kyoya fit mine de ne pas remarquer quand Ginga regarda en arrière.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue, Kyoya en profita pour regarder l'imposteur du coin de l'œil.

L'adolescent ne les avait pas quittés des yeux.

Kyoya ne marqua pas un temps d'arrêt, même si son expression s'assombrit. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne croyait pas à la magie, ni à aucune forme de surnaturel. Les soi-disant prédictions étaient de vulgaires phrases, un peu obscure, dénuées de sens véritable, que les crédules interprétaient et calquaient sur leur vie. Il ne pensait pas Ginga si naïf. Il lui paraissait avoir la tête sur les épaules, la seule personne qu'il avait rencontré capable d'instaurer un peu de surprise dans sa vie. Pourtant, Ginga, si fort, si courageux, si déterminé, s'était laissé perturber par une poignée de paroles, dépourvues de sens. Elles l'avaient déstabilisé plus sûrement que leurs combats. C'était... impensable.

Kyoya continua d'avancer, en silence. Ginga ne parlait pas non plus. Chacun restait perdu dans ses pensées. Kyoya se secoua mentalement. Il marcha un peu plus droit, la tête fièrement levée. Il faisait quasiment la même chose que Ginga : se laisser troubler par un événement insignifiant.

Reportant son attention sur Ginga, il remarqua que le rouquin était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Son nez se fronça. Il le soûlait pour passer du temps avec lui et il ne daignait pas lui accorder son attention ?

\- Il faut être stupide, pour croire à des choses pareilles.

Ginga releva la tête au son de sa voix. Il le regarda avec surprise. L'agacement marqua davantage l'expression de Kyoya. Il l'avait oublié ou quoi ?

Il le toisa avec hauteur.

\- Les prédictions, c'est des foutaises, précisa-t-il avec mépris. Les diseurs de bonne aventure ne sont rien que des escrocs. Il faut être complètement débile pour les croire.

Ginga cligna des yeux.

\- Mais...

\- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un est capable de prédire le futur ?

\- Tu ne crois pas à la magie ?

Kyoya renifla avec mépris. Il le prenait pour le dernier des idiots ou quoi ?

\- La magie n'existe pas, déclara-t-il fermement. Tous les phénomènes soi-disant magiques peuvent être expliqués par la science.

Ginga grimaça. Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de le faire changer d'avis ?

\- Les sciences, c'est pas mon fort, avoua le rouquin, gêné.

Il fallut un moment à Kyoya pour assimiler ses paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réplique. Il ne fit rien pour cacher son irritation.

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ça.

Ginga afficha un petit sourire.

Ils longèrent les devantures de divers magasins, sans même leur adresser un regard. Ginga attendit un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu devais bien croire à quelque chose, quand tu étais enfant.

Kyoya se contenta de glisser un regard empli d'ennui vers lui. Ginga tenta de contenir son sourire.

\- D'accord, d'accord. On ne va pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

Ils bifurquèrent dans une autre rue.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Kyoya manqua de trébucher. Sérieusement ? Il se tourna vers Ginga qui le fixait avec douceur, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

\- Ton signe astrologique au moins ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Allez Kyoya !

L'interpellé plissa les yeux. Il dévisagea intensément Ginga qui eut, pour seule réaction, un air ingénument surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ginga leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Kyoya se hérissa intérieurement. Sa réaction était particulièrement vexante, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui recueillait une prédiction avec révérence quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'est une information secret défense ou quoi ? Je veux juste savoir. Tu sais que j'adore regarder les étoiles... ?

\- Malheureusement.

\- Si je connais ta constellation, je pourrais te la montrer, continua Ginga sans prendre ombrage de sa réaction.

\- Qui te dit que ça m'intéresse ?

Ginga ne répondit pas. Kyoya se remit à regarder droit devant lui. Il ne voyait pas comment Ginga pouvait imaginer une chose pareille alors qu'il venait de lui dire ce qu'il pensait des prédictions et de toutes ces conneries magiques.

\- Ton animal préféré ?

\- Tu crois qu'on est en maternelle ou quoi ?

\- Moi, c'est le pégase.

Il se foutait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune autre raison ne pouvait expliquer son comportement.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé. Et ça n'existe même pas !

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, fit Ginga en haussant les épaules.

\- Non ! C'est un fait. Un foutu poney ne peut _pas_ voler.

\- Chacun peut bien penser ce qu'il veut.

Kyoya grogna. Ginga sourit, nullement impressionné. Le vert ne comptait pas le laisser gagner cet échange. Il avait déjà perdu une fois contre lui. C'était une fois de trop.

Il songea qu'il avait perdu plus d'une fois peut-être. Après tout, il avait cédé bien vite pour cette sortie.

Il repoussa cette pensée dérangeante.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'a soûlé avec tes principes ?

Les yeux miel pétillèrent d'amusement.

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais pas martyriser et racketter des gens. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Kyoya ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il fronça les sourcils. Ginga avançait d'un pas bien trop léger à côté de lui.

\- Tss ! Tu m'agaces.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Il n'y avait rien de drôle pourtant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? s'agaça-t-il.

Il le regarda avec douceur. Kyoya fut incapable de cacher sa surprise. Il ne savait pas prévoir les réactions de Ginga et elles le déstabilisaient plus sûrement que tout ce qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie.

\- Pourtant, tu es toujours là.

Le cœur de Kyoya manqua un battement. Il n'était pas parti, en effet. Il n'y avait pas songé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Il tenta de masquer son trouble.

\- Ça peut encore changer.

Ginga se contenta de sourire un peu plus. Apparemment, il n'y croyait pas. Kyoya non plus à vrai dire. Il devrait sans doute partir, pour sauvegarder sa réputation. Il ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais rencontré personne comme Ginga.

Le rouquin eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire, même s'il ne cessait de sourire. Kyoya devrait s'en aller... plus tard.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya desserra machinalement le col de son uniforme. Qu'est-ce qu'il était inconfortable ! C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne le gardait pas plus longtemps que nécessaire. L'autre raison était parce qu'il détestait qu'on lui impose des choses... il tenait à sa liberté – inutile de préciser que ça ne se passait pas toujours bien au lycée.

Pendant leur promenade, Kyoya surprit plusieurs personnes à les dévisager... enfin, à le dévisager lui. On aurait pu croire que depuis le temps qu'il portait ses cicatrices – des années – ces crétins auraient fini par s'y habituer. Mais non. Il retournait avec mépris les regards insistants, jusqu'à leur faire détourner les yeux, ignorait les autres. Il préférait concentrer son attention sur Ginga. Il lui jeter des coups d'œil, de manière irrégulière, afin de s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Il ne montra aucun signe de son trouble précédent. Il paraissait simplement heureux de flâner en ville, avec lui. Alors qu'ils s'étaient battus violemment. Deux fois.

Ce type était incompréhensible.

De l'intérêt s'empreint sur l'expression de Ginga. Il ralentit. Kyoya fit de même. Il suivit son regard. Bien qu'ennuyé, il ne fut pas surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. Blasé, tout au plus. Comment avait-il pu s'habituer si vite à son caractère ?

Ginga reporta son attention sur lui, tout sourire.

\- Ça te dirait de manger un morceau ?

\- Pourquoi on peut pas passer cinq minutes ensemble sans que tu proposes ça ?

Ginga haussa les épaules, sans la moindre trace de repentir ou de gêne.

\- C'est sympa de partager un repas.

\- Avant dix-huit heures ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour avoir faim, ni pour manger des hamburgers !

Kyoya haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il le trouvait bizarre avec son fétichisme.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps à te regarder te bâfrer.

Les yeux miel étincelèrent. Ça n'avait rien d'une blague pourtant.

\- On se sépare ici alors ?

Kyoya se renfrogna. Ginga préférait manger des hamburgers plutôt que passer du temps avec lui ? Il ravala la réplique qui voulait quitter ses lèvres. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de le blesser. Il ne comptait lisser sa personnalité pour personne. Seulement, il aurait l'air ridicule de s'agacer pour une chose pareille – même si beaucoup de choses l'agaçaient. Il n'allait pas piquer une crise de jalousie contre un hamburger ! C'était indigne de lui.

Il se contenta donc de secouer la tête, l'air fatigué. Le sourire de Ginga s'effaça, au profit d'un air intrigué. Avant que Kyoya ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le rouquin avait porté la main à son cou. Il tira délicatement sur la chaîne de son collier et déposa le médaillon dans sa paume. Il l'observa. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Le lion, hein ?

Kyoya se réveilla. Personne n'avait jamais témoigné autant d'impertinence envers lui. Il récupéra violemment son collier et lui adressa un regard noir. Il n'eut aucun effet. Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sans laisser transparaître la crainte la plus infime, ni même une minuscule empreinte d'inquiétude.

\- Ça te va bien.

Kyoya se détendit légèrement, intrigué, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Tu sais que la constellation du lion brille dans le ciel en ce moment ? Elle fait partie du triangle du printemps. Je pourrais te la montrer.

Il n'avait pas eut la réponse qu'il voulait...

Il se secoua mentalement, voulant se débarrasser de son trouble. Il repensa au fait que Ginga allait le laisser en plan pour des _hamburgers_ et parvint à afficher un agacement qui n'avait rien de factice.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ginga parut amusé.

\- Préviens-moi si jamais tu changes d'avis.

\- Ça ne risque pas.

L'amusement de Ginga augmenta d'un cran. Quelque chose attira son attention derrière Kyoya. Son attitude se modifia en un clin d'œil. Tout son corps se crispa. Son expression s'assombrit. Des émotions violentes passèrent dans ses yeux, de la rage... peut-être même de la haine.

On aurait dit une personne totalement différente.

Kyoya se retourna. Il ne remarqua rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Une rue. Des boutiques. Des voitures. Des passants. Il chercha mais tout semblait terriblement banal.

Il fit face à Ginga. Le rouquin s'était recomposé une expression plus habituelle de sa part, sauf que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- On se revoit demain alors.

Même la joie présente dans son ton semblait forcée.

Une sensation que Kyoya ne reconnut pas l'envahit. C'était... dérangeant.

\- C'est inévitable, tant que tu ne changes pas d'école.

Ginga opina. Kyoya voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il avait changé d'attitude si brusquement. Il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter pour les autres et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils se connaissaient à peine.

Pourtant, il attendit, une part de lui espérant que Ginga lui parlerait, mais le rouquin n'en fit rien. Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Il lui tourna le dos et entreprit de s'éloigner, à une allure régulière.

\- À demain !

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de lever distraitement la main pour lui répondre.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya finit d'enfiler son t-shirt. Il s'étira. C'était quand même bien plus confortable que son uniforme. Il portait un court t-shirt noir qui laissait son ventre à nu, ainsi qu'un pantalon clair, taille basse, dont les jambes étaient déchiquetées. Son collier étincelait, mis en valeur par le tissu sombre.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Il prit son médaillon et l'observa, songeur. Il représentait une tête de lion, au profil majestueux, tournée vers la droite. Ses babines retroussées dévoilaient se crocs, figées en un rugissement muet. Sa crinière était surmontée d'une couronne. Une patte griffue le soulignait. Il semblait prêt à l'attaque. Ginga lui avait dit qu'il lui correspondait bien. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, aussi, quand il l'avait mis pour la première fois.

Une sonnerie le tira de ses pensées. Il se pencha et ramassa son téléphone. Un demi-sourire courba ses lèvres. Il accepta l'appel et appuya le combiné contre son oreille.

\- Salut Nii-san ! s'exclama une voix radieuse à l'autre bout du fil. Ça fait une éternité !

\- À peine plus d'une semaine Kakeru. N'exagère pas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Kakeru n'était pas triste ni même vexé. Il le connaissait et savait – avec un peu trop de certitude à son goût, parfois – qu'il tenait à lui.

En même temps, il en avait la preuve à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Kyoya passa machinalement sa main sur sa cicatrice avant de l'éloigner et de serrer le poing. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était débarrassé de ce tic. Il n'allait pas le reprendre maintenant.

\- Tu m'as harcelé de textos. J'ai même pas pu oublier ton existence une minute.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Sans compter que tu ne réponds jamais aux SMS, tu te contentes d'envoyer des messages vides, littéralement. Tu pourrais au moins utiliser un smiley ou un emoticon. Une fois.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait plus une seconde de libre s'il répondait à tous les messages de Kakeru, surtout qu'il continuait tant qu'il recevait une réponse, même quand il n'avait rien à dire.

Il était fatigué rien que de l'imaginer.

\- Tu m'appelles pour une raison précise ?

\- Pour parler. De quelle autre raison je pourrais avoir besoin ?

Kyoya se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ça promettait d'être long...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau pour toi ?

Alors qu'il allait lui fournir la réponse habituelle – rien, totalement, désespérément rien – il se rendit compte que c'était faux. Il y avait bien quelque chose de nouveau cette fois. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir, ni comment en parler.

Surtout qu'il se voyait mal dire à son petit frère qu'un type qui faisait une tête de moins que lui lui avait mis une raclée. Et il était hors de question qu'il lui mente.

Les discussions, quelle plaie.

\- Tu n'as pas des choses à dire, toi ?

Il y eut un silence. Kyoya attendit.

\- Si.

Et Kakeru se lança dans le récit de ses aventures. Il raconta les figures qu'il avait réussi à exécuter en moto – Kyoya ne comprenait toujours pas _pourquoi_ leurs parents avaient accepté, et même encouragé, cette passion si facilement – et les décrivit en détail. Kyoya pouvait se les représenter parfaitement. Il lui parla également de son groupe d'amis, fan de sports extrêmes. Kyoya ne voyait pas pourquoi il aimait la compagnie, ni même ce qui leur trouvait de si intéressant, mais ça semblait lui faire plaisir.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment évoquer sa rencontre avec Ginga. Stupide rouquin.

\- Et toi ?

\- Un gars... est venu me casser les pieds il y a une semaine, à propos d'histoires de morale débile et... on traîne un peu ensemble. Parfois.

Kakeru ne répondit pas immédiatement, prennant le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es fait un _ami _? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix vibrant de joie.

\- Non. C'est une vague connaissance qui me colle aux basques.

\- C'est génial ! continua son petit frère sans prendre en compte sa remarque catégorique. Comment il s'appelle ? À quoi il ressemble ? Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Explique-moi comment est son caractère en fait. Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Comment je suis censé répondre si tu ne me laisses pas en placer une ?

\- Alors ?

Kyoya soupira.

\- Il s'appelle Ginga Hagane. Il est... fort. Déterminé. Courageux. Surprenant...

Et terriblement sombre par moments, comme le jour où il l'avait défié et un peu plus tôt, aujourd'hui.

Le sifflement admiratif le sortit de ses pensées. Il se reprit.

\- Et un peu nunuche sur les bords. Il croit à des trucs de gamin, parle tout le temps de sujets stupides, passe son temps à se goinfrer de hamburgers et à vouloir m'entraîner avec lui.

\- Il a l'air sympa.

Kyoya fronça la nez.

\- Si c'est la nouvelle façon de résumer ça.

Kakeru éclata de rire.

\- J'adorerais le rencontrer.

\- Ça ne risque pas.

\- Peut-être...

Le ton de Kakeru capta son attention. Il se redressa vivement, tenant le téléphone de ses deux mains.

\- Vous revenez ?

\- Hé oui ! Surprise !

\- Et tu oses me dire que tu appelles sans raison ?

\- J'ai dit que c'était pour parler, je n'ai jamais précisé le sujet.

Il rit, fier de son effet. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les petits frères considéraient qu'ils avaient le droit – et même le devoir – d'embêter leurs aînés ?

\- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est super.

\- Tu avoues que je t'ai manqué ?

\- Pas du tout, mentit Kyoya. C'est juste que Père se comporte de façon totalement pathétique depuis que vous êtes partis. J'ai honte de notre lien de parenté...

\- À ce point ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas. Il a même perdu son intérêt pour l'entreprise. Il se _force_ à y aller alors qu'il n'arrête pas de nous soûler avec d'habitude.

\- C'est attendrissant.

\- Ridicule tu veux dire. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer que je n'ai plus à supporter ça !

Kakeru rit.

\- Tu veux que je passe un message à Mère de ta part ?

\- Pas la peine.

Ils se reverraient bientôt.

\- Même pas sur ton nouvel ami ?

\- Ginga n'est pas mon ami.

\- Ooooh !

Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son ton était trop joueur, trop taquin. Le piège était flagrant. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de mordre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu insistes beaucoup sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas amis. Est-ce que ça cache quelque chose par hasard ?

\- Ça ne risque pas ! s'agaça-t-il.

Kakeru gloussa. Quel gamin.

Il se calma. Ce fut si soudain que Kyoya tendit l'oreille. Même quand il faisait tout pour l'ennuyer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Tu as l'air... apaisé. C'est bien.

Kyoya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Trop surpris pour parler, il tenta de rassembler ses pensées mais, avant qu'il n'y parvienne, Kakeru reprit.

\- À bientôt.

\- C'est ça. À bientôt.

Ils raccrochèrent. Kyoya regarda son téléphone. Son sourire réapparut. Cette semaine était vraiment particulière. Il allait de surprise en surprise et ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 2_

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : Trois publications en trois semaines, donc il n'y en aura pas la semaine prochaine xD Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je travaille en ce moment sur un OS, suite de Comme le temps passe. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	3. Chapter 3 : La prochaine fois

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La prochaine fois**

* * *

Trois jours. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Ginga. Il ne l'avait même pas aperçu dans les couloirs du lycée. Il s'était... volatilisé.

Kyoya avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les cours. D'habitude, ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais là, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cet imbécile de rouquin qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de disparaître. Il se demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait. S'il était avec quelqu'un. Toutes ces pensées l'enrageaient. Ginga ne devrait pas avoir une importance aussi centrale dans sa vie – personne ne devrait. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient depuis seulement une semaine. Il ne voulait pas avoir autant _besoin_ de quelqu'un. La disparition de Ginga l'énervait parce qu'elle l'obligeait à se rendre compte que sa présence lui était devenue indispensable et qu'il voulait le garder près de lui.

Elle le mettait aussi en colère parce qu'il lui avait promis de le revoir quand ils s'étaient séparés, après leur promenade. Deux fois. Et il n'avait pas respecté sa parole.

Avec un grognement agacé, Kyoya passa son sac sur son épaule et traversa la salle de classe, sous les regards effarés des autres élèves et du professeur. Il sortit sans attendre la sonnerie ni même une autorisation. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il devait retrouver Ginga...

… et lui mettre son poing dans la figure. L'esprit de Kyoya s'arrêta sur cette image relaxante. Il était certain qu'il se sentirait bien mieux une fois qu'il se serait convenablement défoulé sur cet abruti. Il lui apprendrait à le décevoir.

Ne restait plus qu'à le trouver.

Kyoya avança dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pas percutaient le sol et résonnaient dans l'espace vide. Il lui fallait un indice, pour pouvoir se lancer sur la piste de Ginga. Il ne savait pas où il habitait, ni dans quels coins il aimait traîner. Il y avait bien sa passion incompréhensible pour les hamburgers, mais Kyoya se voyait mal vérifier chaque établissement vendant des hamburgers. Il disjoncterait avant d'en finir le tour.

Le stand de prédiction ? Non. L'escroc ne savait sans doute rien et Kyoya n'était pas sûr de résister à l'impulsion de le frapper – il avait tant déstabilisé Ginga. Ça lui ferait perdre du temps.

Il devait bien exister une façon de savoir où était passé Ginga ou, au moins, des indices sur la direction qu'il avait prise.

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Il existait bel et bien un moyen.

Il grogna avec irritation.

Il n'allait quand même pas... ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya était appuyé sur le mur d'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire, les mains dans les poches, à quelques pas seulement du portail. Son agacement croissait à chaque seconde qui passait. Il détestait la décision qu'il avait prise. Elle lui paraissait idiote et il savait que ce serait pire dès qu'elle commencerait à se réaliser. Il avait encore la possibilité de partir, de chercher une autre solution. Il était terriblement tenté par cette option... sauf que ça signifierait réduire ses chances de trouver Ginga. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à le retrouver par ses propres moyens, mais ça prendrait du temps et il voulait lui demander des comptes aujourd'hui. Il voulait le voir s'excuser. Mieux : implorer son pardon. Il n'avait aucune intention de le lui accorder, mais ce serait divertissant de le voir ramper devant lui.

Alors il s'obligeait à attendre, ignorant au mieux la situation dans laquelle il allait mettre les pieds de son plein gré, afin de retrouver Ginga au plus vite.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait tant pour ce stupide rouquin.

Il entendit le portail s'ouvrir. Avec un soupir hargneux, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Quelques élèves sortirent de l'enceinte de l'établissement et prirent des directions différentes. Kyoya ne fit pas attention à eux. Des pas plus nombreux et des échanges bruyants parvinrent à ses oreilles. La plus grande partie des collégiens et lycéens se déversa dehors. Ses yeux scannèrent la foule. Il eut la satisfaction de voir certains s'écarter avec inquiétude – au moins, ils se souvenaient de qui il était – mais il ne s'y arrêta pas. Il cherchait une personne en particulier.

Ses yeux captèrent la silhouette familière.

\- Benkei.

L'adolescent s'immobilisa, provoquant les commentaires mécontents de plusieurs élèves, et se tourna vers lui. Il eut un grand sourire, qui prit Kyoya de court. Il se dirigea vers lui. Un enfant aux cheveux vert clair le regarda faire avec inquiétude, hésita avant de finalement lui emboîter le pas.

\- Bonjour Kyoya-san.

Kyoya sentit sa volonté vaciller. Ginga avait beau l'avoir prévenu, il ne s'était pas attendu à une attitude si... amicale de la part de Benkei. Il avait mis ces paroles sur le compte de son optimisme à la limite du ridicule et de sa façon si particulière de voir le monde.

\- Comment... ?

\- C'est Kenta ça ? le coupa-t-il avant de le voir se lancer dans des discussions.

L'enfant lui tendit la main.

\- C'est ça. Et tu es Kyoya, non ? Ginga parle souvent de toi.

Ginga parlait de lui à ses amis ?

Kyoya étouffa la vague de fierté qui menaçait de l'envahir. Peut-être que Ginga pensait à lui même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le laisser tomber pour aller manger des hamburgers ou de lui avoir posé un lapin aujourd'hui, hier et avant-hier.

Il grogna intérieurement.

\- Où est Ginga ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Benkei et Kenta s'entre-regardèrent. Les épaules de Kyoya se tendirent.

\- Je ne sais pas... s'excusa l'enfant.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas vu aujourd'hui, ajouta Benkei. Ni hier.

\- Pas depuis mardi en fait.

Une étincelle de colère brûla dans les yeux de Kyoya, accentuant leur inquiétude. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Quelle perte de temps ! Il aurait mieux fait d'errer à travers la ville en espérant tomber sur lui. Ça aurait été plus productif.

Il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Kyoya-san ?

Où pouvait bien être Ginga ?

\- Hé Kyoya ?

Il était apparu si soudainement dans sa vie. Il pouvait disparaître tout aussi vite. Il devait le retrouver vite, vite, avant que...

\- Kyoya attends-nous !

Le cours des pensées de Kyoya s'arrêta. Des pas retentissaient derrière lui. Il se composa un air ennuyé avant de se tourner à demi. Benkei et Kenta s'étaient lancés à ses trousses. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec irritation. Ça avait intérêt à être important. Ça avait intérêt à concerner Ginga. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, un peu trop près de lui à son goût. Il grogna.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Ginga ?

Le masque se fissura. Parce qu'il le lui avait promis. Parce qu'il devait lui faire regretter. Parce qu'il lui avait montré un monde qu'il ne voulait quitter.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... Pas ainsi. Pas sans prévenir. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Kyoya ne savait pas ce que son visage montrait, mais l'expression de Kenta était emprunte d'inquiétude. D'inquiétude _pour_ lui. Kyoya se redressa et le toisa avec hauteur. Il ne laisserait rien altérer la réputation qu'il s'était forgé, pas même le départ de Ginga.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, déclara-t-il avec froideur, en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- C'est vrai, dit Kenta avec un sourire d'excuse.

Kyoya le dévisagea, mi-surpris, mi-exaspéré. Fréquenter Ginga incitait les gens à sourire bêtement ou quoi ?

Avec un grognement de mépris, Kyoya reprit sa route.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Ginga, mais je sais où il habite.

Kyoya s'arrêta. Aussi simplement que ça. L'adresse de Ginga était le genre d'informations qu'il était venu recueillir. Ce serait un excellent point de départ pour se lancer à sa poursuite – le meilleur. Peut-être même qu'il serait chez lui.

Et, dans le pire des cas, s'il était parti, il y aurait des traces...

Kyoya s'efforça de rester droit malgré la douleur que cette possibilité provoquait, à peine assourdie par sa colère. Si Ginga était parti, le laisserait-il s'éloigner sans rien dire ? Il devrait le rattraper, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de cette trahison.

\- Où ?

\- Je vais te montrer !

Kyoya grimaça. Il considérait qu'il avait déjà passé suffisamment de temps avec eux pour aujourd'hui mais la perspective de retrouver Ginga l'attirait trop pour qu'il repousse leur offre.

Il opina d'un mouvement sec. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à se venger de cette situation sur Ginga. C'était de sa faute, après tout.

Kenta mena leur petite troupe d'une démarche joyeuse. Il discuta avec Benkei, qui avançait à côté de lui, et essaya à plusieurs reprises de l'inclure en l'interpellant ou en lui demandant son avis. Kyoya l'ignora. Il n'était pas avec eux pour se faire des amis, seulement pour retrouver Ginga. Il maintenait une certaine distance entre eux, restant quelques pas derrière le duo. Il faisait attention à son itinéraire, le mémorisant – c'était particulièrement facile dans cette ville qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Ils s'éloignèrent de leur établissement scolaire, contournèrent le centre-ville, évitant les zones les plus animées pour le plus grand plaisir de Kyoya. Il n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour supporter d'autres gens.

Ils avancèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'à un quartier partagé entre de petits immeubles, des lotissements et des maisons. Là, Kenta commença à ralentir, hésitant. Kyoya laissa échapper un grognement plein de contrariété. Il n'allait pas douter quand même. Ce n'était pas compliqué de retenir une adresse !

\- Je suis venu qu'une seule fois, s'excusa l'enfant.

\- Tu fais du bon boulot, l'encouragea Benkei.

Après d'autres hésitations, Kenta finit par les arrêter devant un immeubles de cinq étages, doté de trois entrées différentes.

\- C'est ici, fit-il depuis le trottoir.

\- Où exactement ?

\- Je ne sais plus... On devait se promener mais Ginga a dit qu'il avait un truc à vérifier chez lui avant, alors on est venu. Il est rentré et j'ai attendu en bas.

\- C'est déjà bien d'avoir retrouvé l'immeuble, pas vrai Kyoya-san ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas : il se dirigeait déjà vers le premier escalier. Il s'arrêta devant les noms des résidents, inscrits près d'un interphone. Il les survola puis se dirigea vers le deuxième escalier. Il le trouva. Hagane, écrit avec le seul caractère d'acier. Qui aurait cru que la présentation ridicule de Ginga serait d'une quelconque utilité ?

Il appuya sur le bouton. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de savoir si Ginga était chez lui.

Benkei et Kenta le rejoignirent. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil agacé. Que faisaient-ils encore là ? Il pouvait chercher Ginga seul, maintenant.

Il attendit. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus il voyait les chances de retrouver Ginga ici se réduire. Alors qu'il allait abandonner pour mener ses recherches ailleurs, l'interphone grésilla.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. La voix – définitivement adulte – n'appartenait pas à Ginga.

\- Nous sommes des amis de Ginga ! lança Kenta.

Kyoya montra les dents. Il voulut le corriger – Ginga et lui n'étaient _pas_ ami – mais y réfléchit à deux fois. Si cet adulte faisait partie de la famille de Ginga, combien de chances il y avait pour qu'il donne à Kyoya les informations qu'il désirait s'il clamait haut et fort qu'il n'y avait pas d'amitié entre eux ? Plutôt une sorte... de rivalité ?

Ce mot lui plut suffisamment pour qu'il parvienne à ravaler la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, même si ce fut difficile.

\- Entrez !

Une sonnerie retentit. Kyoya repoussa la porte et la lâcha sans attendre de voir s'ils le suivaient. Il se dirigea droit vers les escaliers, ignorant superbement l'ascenseur qui attendait des passagers. L'irritation marqua davantage ses traits quand il entendit des pas résonner derrière lui.

\- Ginga habite au troisième.

Et ? Kyoya aurait bien fini par trouver son appartement. Il n'y avait pas un nombre infini de portes et les noms étaient sûrement inscrites sur chacune.

Bon. Il exagérait peut-être un peu là. Cette information lui faisait gagner du temps.

Kyoya s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et se retourna pour leur faire face. Benkei et Kenta s'immobilisèrent, surpris, et posèrent des yeux écarquillés sur lui.

\- Ginga et moi, nous ne sommes pas amis.

Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir le dire à voix haute.

Il se retourna et reprit son ascension. Il les sentit hésiter derrière lui avant de le suivre. Ils atteignirent le troisième étage. Parmi les quatre portes, une était ouverte. Un homme en fauteuil roulant se découpait dans l'encadrement. Quelques ressemblances physiques indiquaient qu'il avait sans aucun doute un lien de parenté avec Ginga. Des cheveux d'un roux sombre étaient hérissés sur son crâne. Il les observa de ses yeux noisette, que Kyoya trouvait bien ternes par rapport aux yeux miel de Ginga. Il leur sourit, avenant, mais Kyoya put seulement penser au sourire de Ginga, incomparable.

\- Vous êtes les amis de Ginga ?

Il ne put retenir un grognement cette fois. L'air affable de l'adulte s'effrita. Kenta se faufila jusqu'à lui et lui sourit.

\- Oui ! Je m'appelle Kenta Yumiya. Voici Benkei Hanawa et Kyoya Tategami, les présenta-t-il en les désignant.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'ils soient venus.

Le sourire réapparut sur le visage de l'adulte. Il se recula.

\- Mais venez. Entrez. Vous n'allez pas rester sur le pas de la porte.

Kenta et Benkei entrèrent dans l'appartement sans la moindre appréhension. Kyoya les suivit avec plus de réticence. Il les suivit dans un salon. Kenta et Benkei s'assirent sur un canapé. L'adulte se posta en face d'eux. Kyoya resta debout. Il s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras. Il voulait seulement retrouver Ginga et le frapper pour lui faire payer de l'avoir retranché dans de telles extrémités. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec sa famille.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- On cherche Ginga.

\- Il n'était pas à l'école ?

\- En fait...

\- Nous sommes dans des classes différentes, l'interrompit Kyoya. Nous n'avons pas réussi à nous voir aujourd'hui.

Kenta le regarda tandis que Benkei avait un sourire. Bah quoi ? Ils étaient là pour retrouver Ginga, pas pour se mêler de ses affaires. La plupart des gens qui séchaient ne voulaient pas que leur famille l'apprenne. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, cependant. Il disait la vérité à ses parents le jour même. Ça ne les enchantait guère mais ils appréciaient sa franchise et il ne séchait aucun examen. Le but était de s'épargner des heures d'ennui, pas de saboter son avenir.

D'ailleurs, il devrait avoir une discussion houleuse avec son père ce soir, si son père avait cessé de se morfondre à cause de sa mère. Peut-être que leur retour imminent lui rapporterait son énergie habituelle. Sérieusement, il suffisait que sa femme parte en voyage un an – en comptant les vacances où leur famille se réunissait – pour qu'il soit incapable de penser à autre chose. C'était ridicule. Heureusement, lui n'était pas comme ça.

L'adulte le regarda, hésitant à le croire. Kyoya s'en moquait. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Ginga – malgré sa traîtrise – sans mentir.

Kenta se mit à parler avec l'adulte, surtout pour dire à quel point il appréciait Ginga et était heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Benkei l'appuyait de temps en temps. Kyoya ne participait pas à la discussion. Toute son attention était tournée vers la porte d'entrée, que Ginga franchirait d'une minute à l'autre.

Des clés s'insérèrent dans la serrure. Des verrous se défirent. Kyoya se redressa. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas familiers. Ginga s'affaira dans l'entrée, hors de vue, puis se rapprocha. Il finit par apparaître dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le salon. Kyoya le dévora des yeux. Il portait son uniforme, lui aussi. Si son regard paraissait légèrement triste, las, il semblait allait bien.

Une tension qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là quitta ses épaules.

Ginga allait bien.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de l'avoir ignoré ces derniers jours.

Un tension, d'une toute autre nature, l'envahit. Ginga l'avait laissé de côté sans raison. Un grondement résonna en lui.

Le regard de Ginga se posa sur lui. Il se figea. Sa main se serra tant sur la poignée de la porte que ses jointures blanchirent. Il scanna lentement la pièce. S'il parvint à conserver une expression neutre, son corps se tendit davantage quand il aperçut Benkeit et Kenta. Kyoya avait vu juste : il ne voulait pas que l'adulte – son père, d'après la discussion – sache qu'il avait séché les cours.

Tout cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Ginga afficha un sourire – faux, horriblement faux – et s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Salut les amis !

\- Ginga ! s'exclamèrent Benkei et Kenta.

Le rouquin passa devant lui. Il lui adressa un signe de tête.

\- Bonjour Kyoya.

La note, plus douce, dans sa voix était parfaitement sincère. Et il continuait de le distinguer de ses amis.

\- Ginga, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Le rouquin continua de marcher vers le trio, reportant son attention sur eux. Il lui tournait le dos. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une idée terriblement mauvaise. Le genre d'idée qui lui attirait des problèmes. Là, il pourrait, pour la première fois de sa vie, en regretter les conséquences.

Malgré la minuscule voix qui tentait de l'avertir, Kyoya n'hésita pas. Il lança son poing vers Ginga. Il eut à peine de le temps de le voir se retourner que Ginga lui faisait face et qu'il avait paré son coup. Une de ses mains tordit le poignet de Kyoya pendant que l'autre restait nonchalamment contre son corps. Même si c'était... divertissant, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de contrer cette attaque. Elle donnait à Ginga un trop grand avantage. Peut-être d'un coup de pied ou de genou...

\- Tu croyais sérieusement que ça allait fonctionner ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il releva la tête. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux de Ginga. Ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix s'y reflétait : un amusement qui n'avait rien de factice. Il souriait même.

Kyoya ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en retour.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Tu es chez toi. Le sentiment de sécurité endort.

Ginga sourit davantage.

\- Je ne baissa jamais ma garde.

\- Ce serait indigne de toi.

La prise de Ginga se desserra. Il ne cessait de le regarder. La gorge de Kyoya se serra. Le contact de leur peau... La façon dont il tenait son poignet – trop douce... Ça ne ressemblait plus à un combat. Plus du tout.

Avec une respiration tremblante, il dégagea son bras de la prise – trop délicatement – pour le ramener contre lui.

\- Une prochaine fois.

\- Je suis prêt.

Kyoya ne savait plus vraiment s'ils parlaient de combats.

Il aurait préféré continuer de regarder Ginga mais quelque chose dans son environnement le dérangea. Il releva la tête. Benkei, Kenta et l'adulte les fixaient. Son corps se tendit. Ses crocs se dévoilèrent. Alors qu'il allait leur grogner dessus, Ginga lui tourna le dos. Son geste l'offusqua suffisamment pour qu'il oublie sa colère naissante.

\- Les amis ? Je vous rejoins dehors.

Benkei et Kenta échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. Ils saluèrent poliment l'adulte et sortirent de l'appartement. Ginga se tourna vers lui.

\- Kyoya. Comme on avait prévu ?

\- C'est_ avant-hier_ qu'on avait prévu quelque chose.

Ginga flancha. Un éclat de culpabilité marqua ses traits. Tant mieux si ça lui faisait mal. Il l'avait laissé sans nouvelles pendant deux jours entiers et cette situation se serait sans doute éternisée s'il n'avait pas pris les choses en mains pour se lancer à sa recherche.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas. Il sentit l'attention de Ginga s'arracher de son dos et retint un grognement.

\- Ça va Papa ?

\- Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Va plutôt rejoindre tes amis.

Kyoya quitta l'appartement. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Ginga s'en chargerait quand il le rejoindrait.

S'il le rejoignait.

Kyoya gronda. Il avait _intérêt_ à tenir sa parole cette fois. Sinon, Kyoya ne se contenterait pas d'une petite bagarre. Il le massacrerait. Unilatéralement.

Il descendit les escaliers. Il traversa le hall, passant à côté de Benkei et de Kenta sans leur accorder un regard, et sortit de l'immeuble. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du bâtiment.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ginga l'approcha, en compagnie de Benkei et de Kenta. Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent. Kyoya resta avec eux, mais à l'écart. Il ne laisserait pas à Ginga une occasion de lui échapper, mais il ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe.

\- Ton papa est vraiment gentil, lança Kenta. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris, attirant l'attention du trio sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ginga ne ressemble à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même.

\- Ben, il ressemble quand même à...

\- Non, répondit Kyoya d'un ton catégorique.

Ils devaient être aveugles pour trouver que Ginga ressemblait à son père. La force qu'il renfermait et la volonté qui brûlait avec rage dans son regard transparaissaient dans son expression et dans son attitude. Même sa bonté – une qualité de faible – était si féroce qu'elle imposait le respect. Peut-être qu'il y avait une ressemblance physique à la base, mais la personnalité de Ginga brillait avec une telle intensité qu'elle en éclipsait toute trace. Elle le rendait unique et son sourire...

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ginga paraissait perplexe et intrigué. Comment lui, entre tous, pouvait imaginer ressembler à quelqu'un ?

\- Tu es uniquement toi.

C'était une telle évidence que Kyoya n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait le dire à voix haute.

Le trio continuait de le fixer. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous comptez rester plantés là toute la journée ?

Après quelques hésitations, ils se remirent en marche. Ils avancèrent sur plusieurs mètres en silence ce qui convenait davantage à Kyoya, même si ce silence témoignait d'une certaine gêne. Malheureusement, ils finirent par reprendre leur discussion. Un babillage inutile qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Si Ginga ne risquait pas de lui échapper, il partirait et viendrait le retrouver une fois qu'il serait seul.

Finalement, une question attira son attention.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ?

Ginga les regarda les uns après les autres. Il sourit.

\- J'explorais un peu la ville. Ce n'est pas responsable mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Mensonge.

Le mot explosa dans l'esprit de Kyoya avec une telle intensité qu'il balaya toutes ses autres pensées. Ginga venait de mentir à ses amis en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Il _lui _avait menti.

Benkei et Kenta sourirent en retour. Kyoya ralentit. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds luttaient contre le courant. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Ils discutèrent encore un peu. Il les vit se saluer puis Benkei et Kenta s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Ginga se tourna vers lui. Quoi qu'il ait vu dans son expression, ça lui passa l'envie de sourire.

\- Kyoya ?

Kyoya empoigna sans ménagement le col de son uniforme et le plaqua contre un mur, sans desserrer sa prise. Il n'y avait ni peur ni inquiétude chez Ginga. Il affichait une simple surprise, qui pouvait sembler décalée dans la situation présente. Sauf que c'était normal. Ginga n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner et il ne ressentait pas la crainte la plus infime à son égard.

\- Ne me mens pas, grogna Kyoya. Tu peux m'envoyer bouler, me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires... même d'aller me faire foutre, mais ne me mens pas. Jamais.

Ginga le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller devant sa colère, si intense pourtant qu'elle submergeait chaque parcelle de son corps. Même s'il le désirait, il serait incapable de la contrôler.

\- Tu te rends compte que je peux me dégager très facilement ?

\- Vas-y, le défia Kyoya.

La main de Ginga se posa sur la sienne et... rien. Il n'essaya pas de lui faire lâcher prise. Il la gardait seulement appuyée contre sa peau, à laquelle il transmettait sa chaleur si particulière. La colère de Kyoya se mêla à un autre sentiment, ni plus doux, ni plus calme. Au contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'il exploserait d'un instant à l'autre. La meilleure solution serait de lâcher Ginga. De s'écarter. Sauf que ce serait comme s'il s'inclinait, comme s'il acceptait de perdre. Il en était hors de question.

\- Kyoya...

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix envahit leur bulle et fit naître un grondement dans la poitrine de Kyoya. Il glissa un regard sur le côté. Un adulte se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il les toisait avec sévérité. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires celui-là, comme ceux qui étaient passés avant lui et les avait soigneusement évités ?

\- On discute.

La voix de Ginga sonnait avec une telle évidence que la poigne de Kyoya s'affaiblit. Il trouvait ça normal comme façon de discuter lui ?

Apparemment, l'adulte était tout aussi stupéfait que lui – et mille fois plus méfiant.

\- Vous discutez ?

Ginga haussa les épaules.

\- On a quelques points de désaccord, c'est tout. Ce sera réglé dans cinq minutes.

\- Écoute, tu as vraisemblablement besoin d'aide...

\- Ça va. Et puis, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

Kyoya oublia immédiatement l'enquiquineur pour reporter son attention sur Ginga.

\- Comment ça, même si je le voulais ?

Ginga le regardait aussi, ignorant l'adulte. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

\- Tu es fort, sans aucun doute, mais c'est moi qui ai gagné notre combat. Tu n'as pas pu t'améliorer suffisamment pour déjà me battre.

\- J'aurais pu m'entraîner si tu ne passais pas ton temps à me traîner dans les pattes et à vouloir me faire bouffer, l'accusa Kyoya.

Un air un peu trop intéressé apparut sur le visage de Ginga.

\- Non !

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit.

\- Je ne viendrais pas manger de stupides hamburgers avec toi !

Ginga fit la moue.

\- Les hamburgers ne sont pas stupides.

Kyoya le cogna contre le mur, ignorant le cri de protestation de l'adulte. Il commençait à le soûler avec ses hamburgers.

Les yeux de Ginga se posèrent sur lui. Le souffle de Kyoya se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ce regard...

\- Veux-tu te battre, Kyoya ?

Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lutta pour ne pas desserrer sa prise. Ça ne sonnait pas comme une menace, mais comme une promesse. La prochaine fois que Kyoya donnerait l'impression de l'attaquer, Ginga riposterait et ils se battraient. Il avait envie de céder. Il _voulait_ se battre contre Ginga. Mais, aussi tentante que soit cette perspective, elle était trop risquée. Impliqué comme il l'était, l'adulte trouverait un moyen de les séparer, peut-être en appelant les forces de l'ordre. Ils ne pourraient pas se voir pendant de longues heures. Les réponses lui échapperaient.

Le combat pouvait attendre, la discussion non.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ginga le regardait, attendant sa réponse avec une pointe d'impatience. C'était encore plus difficile ainsi.

\- Une autre fois, parvint-il à dire.

Il lâcha Ginga à contrecœur et fit lentement descendre son bras contre lui. Le rouquin semblait déçu... Kyoya fit un pas en arrière, un deuxième. Il lui tourna le dos et entreprit de s'éloigner.

\- C'est gentil de vous être inquiété.

Des pas trottinants le suivirent et, bientôt, Ginga avança à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent sans échanger une seule parole. Kyoya continuait de sentir le regard de l'adulte dans leur dos. Ginga et lui devaient parler, seul à seul. Plus personne ne devait pouvoir les interrompre. C'était trop important. L'avenir de leur relation était en jeu.

Ce fut lui qui mena leur marche, cette fois, décidant de leur itinéraire. Il connaissait plusieurs lieux, non loin d'ici, qui leur permettraient de finir leur discussion sans se faire interrompre. Il aimait les endroits tranquilles, délaissés, loin de toute agitation. Il en connaissait plusieurs, dispersés à travers la ville, qui réunissait ces conditions, où il était agréable de traîner.

Il conduisit Ginga jusqu'à un terrain vague, où il était prévu de construire un immeuble, séparé du trottoir par des assemblements de bois sommaires, suffisant toutefois pour les dissimuler aux regards. Dès que Kyoya fut certain qu'ils étaient seuls, il se tourna vers Ginga, les crocs à découvert, prêt à l'incendier.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Kyoya. Il ne se calma pas – pas tout à fait – mais il était prêt à attendre l'explication de Ginga plutôt que de l'agresser.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, tu as raison. Je ne recommencerai pas.

Il ne l'avait peut-être pas déclaré officiellement, mais son ton montrait qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse. Les épaules de Kyoya se dénouèrent. Il acquiesça. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas son mensonge, ni sa défection des derniers jours sans avertissement, mais c'était un début.

\- C'est juste que... cette histoire ne concerne personne d'autre que moi.

Ginga le regardait, le front plissé, le corps tendu par l'anticipation, comme s'il s'attendait à un coup qu'il craignait de recevoir.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord.

Ginga le dévisagea, cherchant une trace de duplicité dans son attitude. Kyoya le prendrait mal s'il ne semblait pas aussi mal à l'aise et si l'étrangeté de la situation ne le perturbait pas tant. Ginga finit par se détendre. Il afficha même un sourire hésitant.

\- Merci.

\- Ça te fait tellement plaisir que je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie ? se moqua Kyoya.

Tant qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il ne partait plus, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fouiller dans ses affaires. Il lui laisserait l'espace qu'il lui fallait pour respirer, être libre. Comme il comprenait ce besoin.

\- Non, fit Ginga en secouant la tête. Même si ça me touche. Je voulais dire merci... d'avoir remarqué que ce n'était pas vrai.

Cette phrase le déstabilisa un peu plus. Ginga lui avait menti... en espérant qu'il ne croie pas à son mensonge ? Qu'était-il censé faire de cette information ?

\- Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas pour hier, ni pour aujourd'hui, mais ça te dirait qu'on passe encore un peu de temps ensemble ?

\- Si tu m'ennuies, j'me barre.

Le sourire de Ginga devint tellement sincère que son cœur se serra. Il comprenait pourquoi. Cette réplique, c'était comme s'il acceptait ses excuses et qu'il proposait que leur relation redevienne comme avant.

\- Ça me va.

Ginga et lui s'assirent côte à côte, le dos appuyé contre les planches de bois. Ils ne disaient rien. Seuls les bruits environnants – vent, moteurs, pas, voix – venaient amoindrir le silence qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne témoignait d'aucune hostilité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le combler de paroles pour supporter l'autre. Ils appréciaient sa simple compagnie. Ça ennuyait légèrement Kyoya. Le comportement de Ginga l'avait insulté. Pire, il l'avait poussé à des extrémités – il avait quand même demandé de l'aide à Benkei et à Kenta. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir plus longtemps ou, au moins, le faire ramper un peu avant de lui pardonner.

Car il lui avait bel et bien pardonné.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on passe la journée de demain ensemble ?

Un instant, Kyoya crut que Ginga lui proposait de sécher les cours avec lui – l'idée ne le dérangeait pas mais elle le surprenait de sa part – mais c'était vendredi. Demain, le week-end débutait.

\- Tu n'as pas tes affaires personnelles à mener ?

Ginga se crispa. Quoi que ce soit, cette affaire le mettait réellement à fleur de peau. Il le regarda puis finit par se détendre.

\- Si, et c'est important, mais je ne veux pas...

La voix de Ginga mourut. Il se rembrunit, plein de culpabilité.

\- Ce serait quoi le programme ?

\- On se promènera, tu me montreras les endroits que tu aimes bien en ville, on déjeunera...

Plus il parlait, plus il exprimait de joie. Comment cette simple idée pouvait le rendre si heureux ? Et pourquoi voulait-il absolument qu'ils mangent ensemble ?

Ces questions mises à part, Kyoya ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. Le samedi était calme, plat. Il n'avait jamais rien à faire.

Sauf ce samedi-là, évidemment. Il se retrouva partagé entre la joie et la déception.

\- Je ne pourrais pas.

Ginga tressaillit, comme s'il l'avait frappé. Son expression s'empreignit de douleur. Juste à cause de quelques paroles. Juste parce qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble demain.

La déception de Kyoya fut amoindrie par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

\- Je vois... Je... C'est... normal.

Croyait-il qu'il se vengeait pour aujourd'hui ? Ça devrait être le cas. Il le mériterait. Kyoya devrait le laisser le croire...

\- Je dois chercher ma mère et mon petit frère à l'aéroport. Ils reviennent de voyage.

Pourquoi donnait-il une explication ? Ginga n'avait pas daigné s'excuser à l'avance pour sa disparition. Pourquoi le faisait-il lui ?

\- Tu as un frère ? demanda Ginga, frétillant de curiosité.

\- Oui.

\- Ça doit être... génial.

\- Et agaçant, répliqua Kyoya avec un sourire trop sincère pour être pris au sérieux.

Il mourrait avant de l'avouer mais il avait hâte de les revoir. Les vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble semblaient dérisoire par rapport au fait de vivre sous le même toit.

Et son père cesserait d'agir de façon aussi pathétique, avec de la chance.

\- La famille, c'est important, déclara Ginga. Je comprends.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. J'y vais juste parce que Kakeru m'ennuierait pendant des jours sinon.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua.

\- Demain s'annonce bien pour toi.

Ça semblait lui faire plaisir.

\- On peut se voir dimanche, proposa Kyoya.

Ou...

\- Dimanche, c'est parfait, déclara Ginga.

Kyoya opina, se méfiant trop de ses propres réactions pour parler. Si Ginga n'avait pas accepté aussi rapidement, il lui aurait proposé de venir avec lui quand même samedi, alors que ça aurait signifié...

Kakeru ne l'aurait jamais laissé oublier ça.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 3_

* * *

**Mot :** J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la mauvaise foi de Kyoya par rapport à son père. Il le critique, mais qu'a-t-il fait pendant tout le chapitre ? La même chose :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles en cascade

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas. (les persos)

Cette fois, j'ai fait attention, et la publication se fait en une fois -_-'

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles en cascade**

* * *

Kyoya s'efforçait de patienter dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport bondé. Ses yeux glissaient sur les innombrables passagers qui embarquaient et débarquaient, traînaient leurs lourds bagages derrière eux, se croisaient sans jamais se bousculer. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Son agacement croissait de seconde en seconde. Il n'était pas fait pour rester immobile, sans rien faire. Il avait besoin de canaliser son énergie, de se mouvoir librement. Et d'être loin des gens. Surtout, être loin des gens. Ils l'agaçaient à gigoter partout, à envahir ce qu'il considérait comme son espace personnel et à lui imposer leur médiocrité constante.

Kyoya se souvenait d'une fois où ses parents lui avaient conseillé de s'inscrire à un club de sport pour canaliser son énergie – même s'il était certain qu'ils pensaient plutôt à son agressivité, qu'il exprimait sans filtre contre les abrutis (était-ce de _sa_ faute s'ils composaient la majorité de la population ?). L'idée l'avait horrifié. Il ne voulait pas faire partie d'une équipe. Ça allait contre sa nature profonde. Rien que se figurer entouré par tout un tas d'imbéciles, dont certains se permettraient de lui donner des conseils, voire des _ordres_, lui donnait envie de tout casser. Même les sports soi-disant individuels impliquaient tout un tas de personnes. Il lui faudrait une immense motivation pour supporter toutes ces bêtises. Vaincre Ginga, par exemple. Il se sentait prêt à supporter pas mal de choses pour lui prouver qu'il était meilleur que lui.

… Est-ce que Ginga faisait partie d'un club ? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais ce serait bien son genre.

… Il s'informerait. Au cas où.

Kyoya se concentra de nouveau sur le présent. Son petit frère et sa mère n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Quelle perte de temps ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne fallait jamais arriver en avance.

Il jeta un regard à son père, debout à côté de lui. Il semblait bien frêle en sa compagnie mais, pour être totalement honnête, une grande partie de la population paraissait chétive comparée à la stature imposante de Gaou Tategami.

L'adulte contemplait la foule avec un espoir qu'il ne dissimulait pas. Si Kyoya était soulagé de le voir agir de nouveau avec un semblant d'enthousiasme, son attitude – presque désespérée – l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Comment il pouvait laisser la situation l'affecter à ce point ? Sa femme n'était pas morte, ni même malade. Elle se portait à merveille. Elle avait seulement accompagné Kakeru pour ses voyages aux États-Unis. Le séjour complet avait peut-être duré un an, mais ils étaient revenus à chaque vacance – dont la longue période estivale – et les avaient contactés régulièrement, par téléphone ou en vision-conférence, au grand dam de Kyoya, parfois – il adorait son frère mais recevoir des déluges de textos sur la météo, l'architecture et des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas avait de quoi agacer le plus patient des hommes. Et il n'était pas patient.

Enfin, deux silhouettes familières attirèrent son attention. Il riva son regard sur elles. Elles avancèrent dans leur direction, évitant habilement les autres voyageurs et leurs familles. Kyoya fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fronça le nez pour marquer son agacement. Kakeru eut un éclat de rire. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

Son agacement de surface faillit laisser place à un sourire, qu'il parvint à réprimer, de justesse. Il ronchonnait par principe. Sa famille lui laissait l'espace dont il avait besoin pour se sentir bien – souvent, mais pas toujours, ils n'étaient pas parfaits non plus. Il mentirait s'il prétendait qu'ils ne lui avaient pas manqué.

Kakeru le rejoignit en trottinant, tout sourire. Il lâcha sa valise et serra Kyoya dans ses bras si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'adolescent retint une exclamation de surprise. Il avait oublié que Kakeru se permettait d'ignorer son espace vital.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il s'écarta avant que Kyoya ne lui lance une remarque acerbe. Ce dernier croisa les bras et le toisa durement, sans amoindrir son sourire. Dans certaines situations, il trouvait son immunité à sa colère incroyablement agaçante.

Leur mère avait eu le temps de les rejoindre pendant cette brève scène. Elle adressa un sourire à son fils aîné puis fit face à son mari. Ils se regardèrent. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Comment il pouvait partager ses gènes avec des gens qui dégoulinaient autant d'affection et de romantisme ?

Il ramassa la valise de Kakeru et lui fit signe de le suivre. Son petit frère secoua la tête et indiqua leurs parents. Le nez de Kyoya se fronça. Sa mère avait posé sa main délicate sur le bras épais de Gaou. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

\- S'ils jouent une scène de comédie romantique, j'me barre, cassa-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas si terrible la dernière fois...

Kyoya lui adressa un regard blasé. Lui trouvait leur comportement difficilement supportable. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas à assister à leur romantisme ridicule. Dire que ses parents pouvaient être intelligents – bon, son père l'agaçait souvent, surtout quand il parlait de son entreprise, mais on ne pouvait pas le qualifier d'imbécile.

\- Comme le dit Mère, tu comprendras quand tu seras amoureux.

À peine Kakeru finit-il sa phrase qu'il eut un air plein de malice qui éveilla instantanément la méfiance de Kyoya.

\- Quoique… tu devrais déjà comprendre, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas… !

Kyoya s'interrompit juste à temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leurs parents qui s'étaient tournés vers eux, surpris, sans briser leur contact physique. Kyoya reporta son attention sur son petit frère.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginga, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Hm, hm, se contenta de répondre Kakeru, sans paraître le moins du monde convaincu.

La main de Kyoya se serra sur la poignée de la valise. Il leur tourna le dos et partit à grands pas, la tête haute. Le rire de Kakeru résonna derrière lui. Il se renfrogna un peu plus. La foule s'ouvrit devant lui, le privant de raisons légitimes de s'énerver et de passer ses nerfs sur un parfait inconnu. Les taquineries de Kakeru ne le gênaient pas tant d'habitude. Mais dès qu'il évoquait Ginga, et son amour supposé pour lui, il avait envie de casser quelque chose. C'était incompréhensible. Ou…

Une bourrasque l'accueillit quand il sortit de l'aéroport. Écartant les pensées dérangeantes qui tentaient de se former dans son esprit, il savoura le contact du vent sur sa peau. Il se sentait plus à l'aise à l'extérieur que dans des espaces clos.

Il s'éloigna de l'entrée et se posta à l'écart de la foule pour attendre sa famille. Ils ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Kakeru sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer être pris au sérieux avec une attitude pareille ?

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Vu son expression, Kakeru ne redoutait pas une véritable dispute. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté.

\- Tes gamineries me fatiguent, soupira-t-il.

\- Seulement parce que j'ai raison !

Kyoya le fusilla du regard. Kakeru répondit par un sourire d'excuse. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- J'ai compris. J'arrête.

Kyoya n'y croyait pas une seconde. Kakeru n'était pas un menteur, mais il doutait qu'il résiste à la tentation de la taquiner quand il irait traîner avec Ginga. Demain, par exemple. Quelle chance que Ginga ne soit pas venu aujourd'hui…

Une étrange chaleur enfla dans sa poitrine quand il se souvint qu'il avait failli l'inviter. L'idée la plus stupide de sa vie.

Il déglutit, la gorge brusquement sèche.

\- Y'a intérêt, lança-t-il d'un ton cassant, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Leur mère arriva au bras de leur père, qui portait sa valise. Elle leur adressa un regard attendri. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Kyoya. Il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé cette année mais tu as l'air plus posé, murmura-t-elle. C'est bien.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Kyoya tourna son visage vers Kakeru. Ces paroles faisaient parfaitement écho à leur dernier échange téléphonique. Trop parfaitement.

Kakeru affichait un air surpris. Il haussa exagérément les épaules, paumes vers le ciel, et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas répété leur conversation.

Kyoya grogna. Ginga n'avait _pas _une telle influence sur lui. Il n'avait pas changé à son contact. C'était du n'importe quoi ! Il ravala les récriminations qu'il voulait crier, même si ça illustrerait bien qu'il n'était pas devenu soudainement calme ou zen. Il n'était pas un gamin. Il n'allait pas se mettre à piquer une crise, comme certains se tapaient des caprices.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le crépuscule colorait le ciel de nuances orangées lorsque Kyoya quitta sa maison. Kakeru se réappropriait sa chambre, y installant les nombreuses babioles qu'il avait ramenées en souvenir, les cadeaux de ses amis et les trophées qu'il avait remportés. Leurs parents continuaient sans doute de se regarder. Ils s'étaient à peine quittés des yeux depuis leurs retrouvailles. À croire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Kyoya avait ressenti le besoin de prendre un peu l'air et de se retrouver seul.

Il errait dans les rues, laissant ses pas le guider, sans destination en tête. Il voulait seulement marcher et profiter de l'air qui se refroidissait peu à peu. Il y avait quelques personnes dehors, mais suffisamment peu pour que ce soit supportable. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui et il leur retournait la politesse. Il ne demandait pas davantage. Après s'être forcé toute la semaine à supporter le cadre scolaire – avec un succès tout relatif – il avait besoin de liberté.

Il fit à peine attention à son environnement pendant qu'il marchait. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, quelques minutes plus tard, il se figea, surpris. Il se trouvait dans la rue de Ginga, à quelques pas seulement de son immeuble. Il fixa le bâtiment, sans savoir comment réagir, puis une vague de colère le submergea, étouffant à peine les autres émotions qui se mêlaient en lui. Comment il pouvait prétendre, après _ça_, que Ginga ne l'influençait pas ?

\- Crétin ! grogna-t-il, sans savoir à qui il s'adressait.

Il fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à pas rageurs. Ses chaussures claquaient contre le sol mais ne lui apportaient aucune satisfaction. Peut-être qu'une bagarre…

Le maigre intérêt qui s'éveilla en lui s'évanouit aussitôt. Il se renfrogna. Personne de cette ville n'oserait l'affronter. Tout le monde connaissait sa réputation. Il avait suffi qu'il éclate deux ou trois minables – il se souvenait à peine d'eux, c'était dire ! – pour que tous le traitent avec un respect dominé par la crainte. À part Ginga. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas.

\- Kyoya !

Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'arrêta puis se retourna. Ginga s'approchait de lui, tout sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans uniforme scolaire. Il portait son habituel bandeau sur le front, assorti à la couleur de sa veste, qui soulignait sa taille. Son jean gris était maintenu par deux ceintures entrecroisées, plutôt collant sur ses jambes fines. Sa longue écharpe blanche bougeait à chacun de ses mouvements. Un t-shirt jaune ajoutait de la couleur à son ensemble, sans jurer avec le reste.

Ginga s'arrêta devant lui, leva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Je ne suis pas venu te voir ! cracha Kyoya.

Les yeux miel s'arrondirent. Kyoya se tenait droit. Ginga lui causait d'innombrables problèmes, sans y faire attention, et il _osait_ venir le saluer comme si de rien était. Il dévoila ses crocs.

_Revenez me dire que je suis posé après ça. Il ne m'a pas changé._

\- D'accord.

Les répliques acerbes de Kyoya moururent sur ses lèvres. Le calme de Ginga ne laissait aucune prise ni aucun adversaire à sa colère. Il le regardait avec attention, mais sans malaise, comme si sa réaction était parfaitement naturelle. C'était... de la triche.

Kyoya laissa échapper un son méprisant. Ginga ne s'en offusqua même pas. Il soupira. Ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il se sentait fatigué, tout d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, sans la moindre trace d'agressivité.

Voilà qu'il lançait la conversation. Il pouvait tout aussi bien hurler qu'il acceptait sa défaite.

\- Je rentrais chez moi. C'est… une vraie chance, que ce soit à cette heure.

Ginga ne dit rien de plus mais Kyoya entendit la suite tout aussi clairement. Il était heureux de l'avoir croisé. L'inspiration qu'il prit lui sembla un brin trop tremblante et son cœur eut un raté. Ses propres réactions ne lui plaisaient pas.

\- Je sais que c'était pas prévu mais... Ça te dirait qu'on se promène un peu ?

C'était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, Kyoya se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ginga s'illumina, comme s'il avait accepté avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu veux aller où ?

\- C'est ton idée.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il marcha dans la direction opposée à celle que prenait Kyoya. L'adolescent fit demi-tour et lui emboîta le pas. Ginga le guida dans les rues sans hésiter un seul instant. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en ville avait suffi pour qu'il soit capable de s'y orienter. Kyoya en fut impressionné, malgré lui. Il en était capable, lui aussi, mais rares étaient les personnes qui, aujourd'hui, prêtaient autant d'attention à leur environnement. Elles se contentaient d'allumer un téléphone et de suivre bêtement ses instructions. Ginga le surprenait à bien des niveaux.

Il fut davantage surpris lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un restaurant servant des hamburgers – il grimaça en s'apercevant qu'accompagner Ginga manger ne le dérangeait plus – mais d'une zone assez isolée. Le trottoir ne bordait ni boutiques, ni logements. Un muret le délimitait et, de l'autre côté, lui parvenait le bruit de l'eau courante. Ginga se percha adroitement à son sommet. Il tourna son visage vers Kyoya.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Tu m'incites à l'illégalité ?

Un air coupable se peignit sur les traits de Ginga. Kyoya le rejoignit. Il lui adressa un sourire provocateur.

\- Et maintenant ?

Ginga lui retourna son sourire. Il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du muret, se réceptionnant sur de la terre moelleuse. Kyoya fit de même. Ginga avança le long des berges de la rivière et Kyoya le suivit. Leur marche avait un étrange goût de liberté, que Kyoya savourait. Ici, ils étaient parfaitement seuls, loin de tous ces imbéciles dont l'existence l'ennuyait. Il n'y avait aucun cadre auquel se conformer, ni aucune règle à respecter.

Ginga ralentit. Il se glissa dans la fissure d'un autre mur. Kyoya se faufila à sa suite. Ils se trouvaient dans un jardin, visiblement entretenu. Kyoya tendit l'oreille. Il ne perçut aucun autre son que sa respiration et le murmure de l'eau qui ruisselle. Il se détendit. Ils étaient toujours seuls.

Ginga longea le mur. Il se laissa tomber à quelques mètres de la fissure et s'adossa au mur. Kyoya s'installa à sa droite. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Ginga était arrivé depuis moins de deux semaines et il avait réussi à trouver un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas en ville. Kyoya pensait l'avoir mieux explorée. En même temps, il avait un faible pour les chantiers abandonnés et les espaces en hauteur. Il adorait toiser le monde de haut, comme le roi d'un pays dépeuplé – les gens l'ennuyaient trop pour qu'il désire un peuple sur lequel régner.

Il se tourna vers Ginga. Son profil était éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant. Sa tête était levée vers le ciel. Ses yeux brillaient. Leur couleur ressemblait à un mélange entre l'or et le miel. Ses cheveux flamboyaient sous l'éclat du crépuscule accentuant, par contraste, l'allure douce de sa peau. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, les courbant légèrement vers le haut. Son corps était détendu, s'exprimant bien différemment de la veille. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le détaillait, et de quelle façon, Kyoya se crispa. Alors qu'il voulait se détourner, Ginga prit la parole.

\- Tu feras quoi toi ?

\- Tu peux préciser ?

Les mains de Ginga se crispèrent. Son regard changea. Il n'exprimait plus de joie, mais une étincelle de tristesse, presque de douleur. Kyoya ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement. Il avait l'air si bien, quelques secondes auparavant seulement. Kyoya n'avait rien fait ni rien dit. Ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute.

\- Quand tu seras… adulte.

Kyoya n'était pas tenté de se moquer de sa question, malgré son apparence enfantine. Elle couvait quelque chose de bien trop sérieux. Il eut le sentiment d'être oppressé, comme si sa réponse pouvait tout changer.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu cherches des idées ?

\- Peut-être…

Kyoya fronça le nez. Malgré son malaise, il parvint à se sentir agacé. La moindre des politesses serait de le regarder. Le ciel ne pouvait pas être si intéressant que ça. Il ne méritait pas l'attention de Ginga, contrairement à lui.

\- Tu n'en as pas ?

Ginga baissa finalement la tête. Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Ses paupières baissées assombrissaient ses yeux. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas… souffla-t-il d'un ton bien trop fatigué.

Kyoya tendit la main vers lui. Il se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste. Il regarda Ginga. Il ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. Il s'obligea à redescendre son bras. Son poing se serra. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. La douleur était trop faible pour lui ôter ce geste instinctif de l'esprit. Au moins, Ginga n'avait rien vu.

Il s'adossa au muret, le poing toujours serré.

\- Je t'imagine bien voyager dans le monde entier.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Ginga se tourner vers lui. Il le regardait. Enfin. Il lutta contre son désir de se tourner et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Vraiment ?

Il cessa de lutter. Il tourna son visage vers Ginga, laissant un demi-sourire moqueur s'incurver sur ses lèvres. Les yeux miel étaient de nouveau lumineux. Des étincelles de curiosité y dansaient. Le corps de Kyoya se détendit. Ses doigts se déplièrent.

\- Ouais. Tu ferais la morale à tous ceux que tu croises sur les faibles qu'il faut épargner.

\- C'est l'image que tu as de moi ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de notre rencontre ? fit-il mine de se vexer.

La surprise de Ginga laissa place à l'amusement. Toute son expression s'adoucit.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

L'épaule de Kyoya effleura celle de Ginga. Il sursauta et s'écarta aussitôt, remettant la distance qu'il considérait nécessaire entre eux. À quel moment s'était-il rapproché ? Pourquoi il avait fallu un _contact_ pour qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Ginga s'était figé. Kyoya vit ses épaules se crisper et ses yeux s'arrondir. Il remarqua alors que le rouquin était légèrement penché vers lui. Il le fixa. Son esprit resta concentré sur cette action et refusa de formuler d'autres pensées.

Kyoya quitta Ginga des yeux et s'adossa résolument contre le mur. Son mouvement brusque sembla réveiller Ginga qui s'écarta à son tour et se redressa. Appuyés contre le mur, ils regardaient droit devant eux, un silence tendu entre eux.

_On n'a pas l'air ridicule, là__…_

Ginga s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu… euh… Ta famille devait rentrer aujourd'hui, non ? De leur voyage ? Ça… s'est bien passé ?

La tentative de changement de sujet était flagrante. Au moins, Kyoya n'était pas le seul que la situation mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais. Kakeru a quand même trouvé le moyen de m'embêter.

\- Ah.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Le silence s'étira. Il occupait une place immense, oppressante, presque tangible. Kyoya ne pouvait même pas partir. Ça ressemblerait à une fuite et il n'était pas un foutu lâche. Si quelqu'un devait céder, ce serait Ginga. Ça changerait.

Sauf que Ginga ne bougeait pas. Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaires… Kyoya grogna avec agacement. Il lui gâchait la vie, cet abruti, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Toujours à traîner dans ses pattes, toujours à envahir ses pensées… C'était pénible, à la fin. Sans compter toutes les remarques que cela lui valait dans sa famille. Comme si un type qu'il connaissait à peine pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur lui. Il ne se laissait influencer par personne. Il n'y avait que les faibles qui se modelaient entièrement et changeaient d'attitude comme de vêtements pour plaire aux autres. Il ne changerait jamais. Pour personne.

\- T'es vraiment pénible, râla-t-il.

Ginga éclata de rire. Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent et il lui adressa un regard agacé. Si ça l'amusait d'être difficilement supportable... Sa réaction avait tout de même un avantage : elle allégeait l'ambiance. Et, maintenant que la tension et la gêne avaient disparu, Kyoya pouvait partir sans donner l'impression de fuir.

Il se mit debout. Ginga se tut. Kyoya sentait son regard sur lui. Il lui tourna le dos sans cérémonie et entreprit de s'éloigner. Il entendit Ginga se mouvoir brusquement.

\- Attends !

Kyoya s'arrêta juste devant le passage. Une main posée sur le mur, il lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ginga était à demi levé, son corps entier tourné dans sa direction. Il affichait une expression désemparée.

\- Tu... ne voulais pas voir la constellation du Lion ? Regulus est facile à trouver...

Kyoya reporta son attention vers le ciel. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait accordé son attention. L'orange avait laissé place à différentes nuances bleutées et violacées. Quelques nuages aux contours roses se démarquaient du tableau. Il apercevait également les lueurs tremblotantes d'étoiles précoces, annonciatrices de la nuit.

\- Elle va disparaître ce soir ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ce n'est pas urgent.

Il partit avant que Ginga ne réplique ou montre qu'il avait compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il remonta les berges de la rivière à grandes enjambées. Aucun pas ne résonna derrière lui. Aucune présence ne se fit sentir. Ce constat le laissait partagé. D'un côté, il était soulagé. Vu ses réactions étranges, il avait assez vu Ginga pour aujourd'hui. De l'autre… C'était Ginga.

Il secoua la tête. Arrivé en face de l'autre muret, il ralentit. Il l'escalada et se laissa retomber de l'autre côté. Sentant un regard fixé sur lui, il scanna les environs. Un passant le dévisageait, bouche bée. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Quel crétin.

Il s'éloigna. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la rue qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas défié du regard. Qu'il ne l'avait pas fixé jusqu'à l'obliger à baisser les yeux, à reconnaître sa suprématie. Il l'avait juste ignoré.

Il grogna intérieurement. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il avait le droit de ne plus s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. De considérer que c'était une perte de temps. Et si son désintérêt était arrivé en même temps que l'apparition de Ginga dans sa vie, c'était une pure coïncidence.

Ça devait être une coïncidence.

Penser à Ginga ramena leur conversation à l'esprit. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, même s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de l'éviter. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Il savait ce qu'il ferait dans l'avenir. Il savait exactement quel métier il exercerait. Il succéderait à son père à la tête de la TC. Il n'avait pas hâte de voir ce jour arriver. L'idée de travailler dans un bureau ne l'enthousiasmait pas tellement plus que le cadre scolaire, même s'il y aurait un net avantage : il serait le chef et il n'aurait d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Mais il était réaliste. Avec son caractère, il y avait peu de corps de métier qui l'accepterait. Il pourrait avoir toutes les compétences du monde, il n'obtiendrait jamais d'avancement car il était incapable de se montrer servile et de suivre aveuglément des ordres – ou de suivre des ordres tout court d'ailleurs. En fait, il existait de grandes chances qu'il se fasse virer, même, de n'importe quelle autre entreprise ou domaine. Il préférait gagner du temps et choisir directement la TC. Même si son père l'agaçait – souvent – il le traiterait selon ses compétences, et uniquement cela.

Qu'est-ce que Ginga penserait de sa vie future ?

Kyoya secoua la tête. Quelle importance ? Ses choix ne regardaient que lui. Personne n'avait son mot à dire.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maison, les étoiles avaient envahi le ciel. Ginga se trouvait certainement dans le jardin, encore, et s'amusait à relier les constellations dans son esprit.

Kyoya entra et se déchaussa dans l'entrée. Son visage exprimait le mécontentement. Il pensait bien trop à Ginga, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Sans compter qu'il s'intéressait à ses opinions et qu'il se préoccupait de ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il n'était pas stupide. Il voyait où cela menait et il le refusait. De tout son être.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ruminant contre lui-même et, surtout, contre cet imbécile de rouquin qui chamboulait sa vie sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Kyoya.

Il s'arrêta sur la première marche et se tourna à demi pour faire face à sa mère qui le couvait d'un regard affectueux.

\- Si c'est encore pour me dire que j'ai changé, c'est pas la peine. Tu as tort.

Il reprit son ascension, agacé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu as changé. Tu es toujours toi. Tu as simplement l'air plus posé, et heureux.

Kyoya se figea malgré lui.

\- N'importe quoi, s'efforça-t-il de grommeler.

Il s'obligea à s'éloigner sans jeter de regard en arrière, faisant de son mieux pour étouffer les émotions qui tentaient de l'envahir.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya lissa sa veste. Il ne se sentait pas apaisé, quoi que sa mère et Kakeru puissent imaginer. Il se sentait plus agité que jamais. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser des émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui depuis la veille. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, à vrai dire. Il n'avait jamais excellé pour se détendre et se calmer. La méditation elle-même l'énervait – il l'avait appris une année où il avait eu le choix entre ça et une heure de colle... un choix que tout le monde avait regretté. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se relaxer était les combats. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur selon lui. Et se battre contre Ginga...

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Sa gorge s'assécha. OK. Les combats contre Ginga étaient l'exception. Ils ne le relaxaient pas du tout. Les fois où ils avaient failli se battre vendredi lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait du contact de sa peau, de leur proximité, de la manière dont Ginga avait tenu son poignet...

Kyoya tira sur les pans de sa veste, la malmenant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Des plis barrèrent son front. Il ne devrait pas aller voir Ginga aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient déjà vus hier. Ils se verraient sans doute demain. Il devrait le laisser en plan, laisser entendre qu'il l'avait mérité pour ce qu'il lui avait fait jeudi et vendredi.

Il le méritait.

Avec un grognement agacé contre lui-même, il sortit de sa maison. Il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser convaincre, malgré tous ses arguments.

\- Nii-san ! lança une voix avant qu'il n'atteigne le portail.

Il fit face à son petit frère qui se tenait sur le seuil, tout sourire.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- J'ai un truc de prévu. Avec Ginga.

Il se maudit pour se précision. Il parlait toujours trop avec Kakeru. Les yeux bleus étincelèrent et son sourire s'empreignit de malice.

\- Ne dis pas ce que tu es en train de penser ! se dépêcha d'ajouter Kyoya.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter ses taquineries.

\- OK.

Kyoya le toisa avec suspicion. Kakeru avait accepté trop vite à son goût. L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne devais pas te dépêcher ? Ce serait dommage que tu sois en retard pour ton "truc" avec Ginga.

Kyoya plissa les yeux mais ce n'était pas une taquinerie. Kakeru était sincère.

C'était pire.

Il repartit. Il s'efforça de conserver une allure tranquille. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il était pressé d'arriver. Ginga et lui n'avaient pas convenu de lieu, ni même de moment pour leur rencontre, mais quelque chose disait à Kyoya qu'il pourrait le trouver dans le jardin où il l'avait conduit la veille. Ce lieu semblait plaire à Ginga.

Il suivit le même chemin que la veille. Il ralentit en passant devant l'immeuble de Ginga, se demandant s'il s'y trouvait encore et s'il devait sonner à l'interphone pour le prévenir. Le risque de tomber sur son père l'en dissuada. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

Il franchit le muret et suivit la rivière. Le bruit de ses pas était amoindri par la terre et recouvert par l'eau qui court. Il se mit à trottiner, impatient d'arriver à destination. Il ressentit un certain contentement... qui l'agaça aussitôt.

Kyoya arriva devant l'ouverture. Il s'y faufila. Une pointe de déception le piqua quand il se rendit compte que Ginga n'était pas là.

Il fit quelques pas et s'adossa au muret, les mains négligemment glissées dans ses poches. Il ferma les yeux, concentrant son entière attention sur son ouïe, à l'affût du moindre son. Il savait que Ginga viendrait ici. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus il avait du mal à conserver son attitude nonchalante. Ils auraient dû convenir d'une heure de rendez-vous. Comme ça, il aurait pu venir en retard.

Kyoya finit par en avoir assez. Rester à un endroit, pour attendre, ce n'était pas son truc. Il se sentirait mieux à arpenter la ville à la recherche de Ginga. Il aurait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. D'avancer.

Il fit le chemin inverse. Une fois qu'il eut franchi le muret, il décida de le longer. Il existait sans doute d'autres itinéraires pour accéder au jardin. Peut-être que Ginga comptait en emprunter un autre…

Il leva la tête. Le soleil était suspendu haut dans le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Kyoya se rembrunit. Il grogna. Aussi bien, Ginga était en train de se goinfrer de hamburgers et ne pensait pas du tout à lui.

Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Il marcha, restant dans des espaces assez peu peuplés de la ville, en bordure du centre-ville sans jamais y pénétrer. Il apercevait des immeubles mais ne s'en approchait pas. Son pas se faisait de plus en plus traînant. Une heure après avoir quitté le jardin, il se demandait s'il devait y retourner. Ginga avait pu s'y rendre entre temps. Il se décida pour. Il n'avait pas de meilleure piste.

La prochaine fois, Ginga et lui conviendraient d'une heure et d'un lieu de rendez-vous.

Il marcha à côté d'un parc. Une silhouette attira son attention en périphérie de son champ de vision. Il s'immobilisa et se tourna brusquement. Ginga. À quelques mètres de lui seulement. Il le détailla. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement fort. Sa gorge se serra. Il le rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Ginga leva la tête vers lui, surpris. Ses magnifiques yeux miel s'arrondirent.

\- Kyoya ? J'allais te rejoindre justement…

Kyoya s'arrêta devant lui. Il lui attrapa l'épaule. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Ginga grimaça. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna-t-il.

Du peu qu'il en voyait, Ginga était recouvert de blessures. Il avait des hématomes et des coupures sur les bras. Ses doigts étaient égratignés, comme ses joues. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et taché de poussière. Il se tenait droit, mais sa posture semblait forcée, comme s'il n'avait qu'une envie : se recroqueviller pour atténuer la douleur.

Une vague de rage envahit Kyoya. Sa vue se brouilla. Quelqu'un l'avait vaincu. Quelqu'un l'avait _blessé_.

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Kyoya revint sur terre. Son attention se retrouva sur Ginga. Le rouquin le regardait, comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait dans l'univers. Sa main tenait celle que Kyoya agrippait à son épaule. Il n'essayait pas de lui faire lâcher prise. Cette touche légère ressemblait à du réconfort, du soutien.

De qui Ginga se moquait ? Vu son état, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

Alors qu'il allait le lui faire remarquer sans la moindre délicatesse, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Un poids se faisait sentir sur sa cage thoracique, comme si elle se refermait sur elle-même. Il déglutit. Il s'efforça de détendre ses muscles et desserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Ginga. Au prix d'un immense effort, il parvint à le lâcher. Ginga ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sa main glissa sur celle de Kyoya avant de redescendre le long de son corps.

Kyoya fit un pas en arrière. Il croisa les bras et s'agrippa un peu trop fort.

\- Alors ? aboya-t-il.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il tentait de transformer son malaise en agressivité. Sans succès. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lister les blessures de Ginga. Il regardait ses vêtements en se demandant si d'autres blessures se cachaient sous le tissu. Si elles étaient pires.

Inquiétude. Le mot apparut avec évidence dans ses pensées. Il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis si longtemps qu'il avait failli ne pas l'identifier.

\- Je...

Ginga se tut. Secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça. Mon père risque de s'inquiéter.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Kyoya montra les dents, prêt à attaquer. Le regard de Ginga l'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question... mais il n'avait pas menti, comme il le lui avait promis. Son état devait avoir un rapport avec les escapades qu'il tenait à garder secrètes vis-à-vis de son père et de ses amis. Les escapades sur lesquelles Kyoya avait juré de ne poser aucune question. En voyant Ginga, il le regrettait presque. Il voulait savoir qui lui avait infligé ça. S'il l'accompagnait pour son prochain combat, il ne pourrait pas perdre.

Il soupira mais ne dit rien. Ginga pouvait compter sur lui.

Kyoya indiqua l'entrée du parc d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Viens.

Le regard de Ginga s'illumina. Son expression s'adoucit et s'emplit de soulagement. Kyoya avait respecté sa promesse et ce fut sa récompense.

Il songea que ça en valait la peine.

Kyoya s'éloigna et Ginga lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapter 5 : Un refuge

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un refuge**

* * *

Kyouya avait choisi leur itinéraire avec soin. Il avait évité les quartiers les plus peuplés ainsi que les zones commerciales et les espaces verts grouillant de monde en ce dimanche. Il n'avait pas été capable d'éviter _tous_ les habitants de la ville bien sûr – ce n'était pas possible – mais il avait réduit les rencontres au maximum. Les rares fois où leur chemin avait croisé celui d'autres personnes, Kyouya s'était interposé entre Ginga et elles. L'état du rouquin risquait d'attirer l'attention, ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait. Pire encore : il pouvait provoquer des questions voire une intervention extérieure. Les gens ne savaient jamais quand se mêler de leurs affaires. S'il y avait un véritable problème, où leur aide serait nécessaire, par contre, on n'entendrait pas parler d'eux. Bref. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait l'attention d'autrui. Kyouya ne voulait pas qu'un adulte essaie de les séparer, peu importe ses intentions, et Ginga désirait protéger son secret, quel qu'il soit.

Il leur fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. Ginga avançait d'un bon pas malgré ses diverses blessures. Kyouya savait déjà qu'il n'était pas un geignard mais il l'impressionnait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il ne ressemblait à aucune personne qu'il avait rencontré.

Ginga ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole pendant leur trajet. Il concentrait toute son énergie sur son maintien, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne lui demanda même pas où il le conduisait – une preuve de confiance qui le rendait fier même s'il refuserait de l'admettre. Par contre, lorsqu'ils furent devant sa maison, Kyouya se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Il n'emmenait personne chez lui. Jamais. En plus, ses parents et son frère étaient sûrement là. Il se voyait mal leur expliquer la situation, surtout à ses parents qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence de Ginga.

Un bref coup d'œil au rouquin lui indiqua qu'il continuait de faire bonne figure mais qu'il n'y parviendrait pas longtemps. Il fournissait un effort pour ne pas laisser la douleur transparaître sur son visage.

\- Attends là.

Ginga opina. Kyouya ouvrit le portail, remonta la courte allée et s'arrêta devant sa maison. Il entrouvrit la porte. Il lui suffit d'un regard dans l'entrée pour savoir que toute sa famille était à l'intérieur. Ça aurait été trop simple sinon.

Il referma la porte silencieusement. Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Ginga qui l'avait observé en toute discrétion.

\- Tu es blessé à quel point ?

Il ne voyait pas la moitié des blessures de Ginga et avoir marché jusqu'ici n'avait pu qu'aggraver son état.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Ça peut aller.

Cette fausse réponse hérissa Kyouya. Il retint de justesse les paroles acerbes qui voulaient se déverser sur Ginga. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'avait pas prétendu aller bien. Kyouya n'avait pas à l'interroger sur des choses personnelles. Poser des questions n'était pas son genre, de toute façon, et Ginga n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre.

Malgré sa tentative de rationaliser l'incident, sa colère ne diminua pas. Il fit signe à Ginga de le suivre et contourna la maison, sans lui parler, faisant preuve de son niveau maximum de self-control. Il savait que, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'insulter.

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent sur le flanc gauche de la maison, il s'arrêta et lui indiqua une fenêtre à l'étage. Sa chambre se situait derrière.

Il ressentit de nouveau une étrange hésitation qu'il étouffa aussitôt. Vu tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait, ce serait stupide de reculer maintenant.

\- Tu peux grimper là ? Mes parents et mon frère sont à la maison. Ils vont poser des questions s'ils te voient comme ça.

Ils en poseraient sans doute même s'ils rencontraient Ginga au mieux de sa forme – surtout Kakeru – mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'entrer dans les détails.

Ginga étincela de curiosité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, abritant une toute nouvelle lueur, et le début d'un sourire incurva ses lèvres.

\- Ta famille est là ? demanda-t-il avec un brin trop d'intérêt à son goût.

OK. Kyouya regrettait _vraiment_ son idée là.

Il toisa Ginga, les yeux plissés. Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser dans la rue, voire de l'achever. Il aurait mis fin à ses souffrances et aurait offert un immense service au monde. Il pourrait le faire, là, qui le saurait ?

Il n'avait pas dû mettre assez de conviction dans ses pensées car la seule réaction de Ginga fut un sourire penaud. À vrai dire, même lui n'y croyait pas... et ça l'agaçait. Il n'arrivait même pas à se persuader que sa vie était mieux avant sa rencontre avec Ginga.

\- J'en suis capable.

\- Bien. Je vais t'ouvrir.

Kyouya revint immédiatement sur ses pas. Il entra chez lui par la porte principale, se moquant bien d'être remarqué cette fois. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers les escaliers, dans ce qui semblait être un seul mouvement.

\- Kyouya... l'appela son père.

\- Pas le temps !

Un silence offusqué suivit sa réponse. Un demi-sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il semblait que son père allait _enfin_ mieux. Il n'avait pas mis tant de temps pour se remettre de l'apathie pitoyable dans laquelle il s'était plongé au départ de sa femme. Ils se disputeraient sans doute, plus tard, pour sa façon de parler. Ça faisait longtemps.

Kyouya escalada les marches quatre à quatre. Il traversa le couloir à grands pas et atteignit sa chambre en quelques secondes. Il s'enferma. Il rejoignit la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque Ginga fit son apparition. Il avait grimpé étonnamment vite étant donné son état. Le rouquin lui sourit. Son expression était sincère mais exsudait la fatigue. Kyouya se décala légèrement et Ginga enjamba la rambarde. Il chancela légèrement en lorsque ses deux pieds touchèrent le sol. Une fois qu'il eut avancé dans la chambre, il se mit à la scruter avec intérêt. Kyouya leva les yeux au ciel. Sa réaction était sans doute positive. Il ne devait pas se porter trop mal s'il était capable de faire preuve de curiosité.

Kyouya ferma la fenêtre et fit face à Ginga.

\- Tu veux de quoi te soigner ?

Ginga regarda ses bras. Son visage s'obscurcit. Plus aucune lueur n'étincelait dans ses yeux. Il s'était complètement muré et laissait seulement transparaître une certaine dureté. Kyouya se crispa instinctivement. Ginga releva la tête vers lui et opina.

\- Ce serait... gentil. Merci.

Un petit sourire vint adoucir son expression. Les épaules de Kyouya se détendirent. Il grogna intérieurement – il en avait assez de réagir aussi intensément à Ginga – et traversa la pièce. Il entrouvrit la porte. Personne dans le couloir. Il fit signe à Ginga de lui emboîter le pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un placard, attrapa la trousse de soin et la tendit à Ginga. Le rouquin la prit. La pièce semblait bien étroite avec eux deux à l'intérieur. Kyouya avait bien trop conscience de la présence de Ginga, d'une manière dont il ne voulait pas penser pour l'instant – et peut-être jamais. Ginga ne paraissait pas plus à l'aise que lui. Ça l'aurait sans doute amusé dans d'autres circonstances et il en aurait profité pour voir si c'était une faiblesse exploitable.

Là, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Ginga riva ses yeux aux siens. Le cœur de Kyouya manqua un battement. Il s'efforça de reculer jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je te laisse...

Énoncer une évidence pareille le choqua suffisamment pour qu'il parvienne à briser leur contact visuel. Il sortit de la pièce et s'éloigna dans le vestibule, toujours perturbé. Il détestait cette sensation.

Il descendit les escaliers, désirant mettre une certaine distance entre Ginga et lui. Pour l'instant. Dès que Ginga aurait fini de se soigner, il le rejoindrait et ne lui poserait aucune question malgré toutes celles qu'il se posait. Car il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas être intrigué. Ginga était blessé. Même si aucune preuve n'abondait dans ce sens, Kyouya avait la certitude que ses blessures avaient été causées par une – ou plusieurs – personne. Ce qui signifiait que Ginga avait été battu ou qu'il avait gagné avec de grandes difficultés. Même après leur combat, Ginga n'avait pas fini dans un état aussi grave, alors que Kyouya avait tout donné, et il n'avait pas exprimé d'émotions négatives. Leur duel l'avait amusé. Il avait arboré un immense sourire et s'était révélé d'humeur bavarde. La réaction présente de Ginga lui rappelait la haine fugace qu'il avait trahi pendant une de leurs promenades et le malaise qu'il avait dévoilé quand Kyouya s'était rendu chez lui, avec ses amis.

Kyouya écarta sans ménagement ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Quoi ? lança Kyouya en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Son père le suivit. Sans y prêter attention, Kyouya ouvrit la porte d'un placard et observa les provisions d'un œil critique. Il finit par opter pour un paquet de biscuits au chocolat. Le carton dans une main, il tourna sur lui-même et se retrouva face à Gaou, qui fulminait. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Ton manque de respect, tout à l'heure.

L'appât était beaucoup trop tentant pour que Kyouya passe à côté.

\- Le respect, ça se mérite.

Son père se rembrunit.

\- Tu sous-entends que je ne le mérite pas ?

\- T'as vraiment besoin que je le précise ? Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça.

* * *

XXX

* * *

La dispute qui l'avait opposé à son père avait duré jusqu'à l'intervention de sa mère. Ponctuée de cris, elle lui avait permis de se défouler et lui avait fait un bien fou. Sa mère l'avait observé avec un peu trop de perspicacité et il était parti avant qu'elle lui demande pour quelle raison il avait provoqué Gaou. Lui répondre conduirait inévitablement à parler de Ginga et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Par contre, Ginga devait avoir fini de se soigner, depuis le temps.

En passant à côté de la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil. Personne. Il rejoignit donc sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur le seuil, son regard attiré par la silhouette de Ginga. Le rouquin était allongé sur son lit, les paupières closes. Son flanc se soulevait et s'abaissait, suivant le rythme profond de sa respiration. Il dormait. Vraiment. Qui s'endormait comme ça, en totale confiance, chez une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, comme s'il était en sécurité ?

Quelque peu perturbé, Kyouya entra dans la chambre, sans le quitter des yeux, et ferma la porte. Il fronça le nez. Ginga mettait de la poussière partout. Il n'y avait sans doute même pas pensé quand il s'était allongé.

Il posa le paquet de biscuits sur le lit, juste à côté de Ginga, et s'assit sur le sol, en face de lui. Il l'observa. Des pansements et des bandages recouvraient partiellement ses bras et ses mains. Kyouya remarqua alors qu'il avait abandonné ses mitaines sur un coin de son bureau. Il paraissait épuisé. De profonds cernes noirs cerclaient ses yeux. Même endormi, il avait les traits tirés et le teint patraque. À croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Étrangement, le regarder apaisait Kyouya. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre et l'ensemble de son corps se relaxer. Sa respiration s'approfondissait. Il avait quand même du mal à comprendre comment Ginga avait pu s'endormir si facilement dans un lieu inconnu et pourquoi l'attention qu'il lui portait ne le réveillait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas d'instinct de survie.

Les paupières de Ginga tressautèrent. Des plis creusèrent son front tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. L'atmosphère paisible s'effrita.

\- Tu risques pas d'être reposé si tu fais des cauchemars, le critiqua Kyouya dans un murmure.

L'expression de Ginga s'adoucit de nouveau. Sa respiration ralentit et son langage corporel cessa de se montrer défensif. Le coin des lèvres de Kyouya se retroussa. Même quand il dormait, il savait se montrer conciliant. C'était limite surnaturel, ce trait de caractère que Kyouya ne connaissait pas si profondément ancré en lui.

Aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage. Il arborait seulement un air paisible, avec lequel Kyouya commençait à se familiariser, au même titre que ses sourires lumineux et sa détermination sans pareil. Ce repos lui rendrait peut-être des forces. Il se réveillerait peut-être avec assez d'énergie pour répondre à ses provocations et à ses défis. L'esquisse d'un sourire s'invita sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il était le seul à lui répondre comme son égal et ça lui plaisait bien.

Des coups tambourinèrent à la porte. Kyoua se retrouva sur ses pieds sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'était levé. Il atteignit la porte en deux grandes enjambées. Il l'entrebâilla et se cala dans l'ouverture pour bloquer toute visibilité de sa chambre. Il croisa les bras et toisa Kakeru, qui se tenait sur le seuil, l'air perdu.

\- Nii-san ! Mère m'a dit pour votre dispute.

\- Calme...

\- Y se passe quoi ?

Les yeux de Kakeru s'arrondirent. Kyouya se crispa. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ginga s'était à moitié redressé sur le lit. Son air ensommeillé s'effaça au profit de la surprise tandis qu'il observait son environnement. Son regard rencontra celui de Kyouya et s'y arrêta. Il déglutit. Son visage exprima un certain embarras avant qu'il ne brise leur contact visuel. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa ses pieds sur le sol et entreprit de lisser les couvertures, soulevant la poussière qu'il y avait déposé. Il se concentrait entièrement sur sa tâche, comme si elle revêtait une importance absolue.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Kakeru avait parlé si bas que Kyouya avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Il reporta son attention sur lui. Son petit frère avait beau s'amuser – un peu trop souvent à son goût – à le taquiner et à tester ses limites, il ne le trahirait jamais et ne dévoilerait pas ses secrets – même si Kyouya n'en avait pas vraiment, contrairement à un certain rouquin.

Kyouya jeta de nouveau un regard derrière lui. Ginga dissimulait très mal sa curiosité – s'il essayait. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se décaler. Kakeru lui adressa un dernier regard interrogateur, comme s'il lui demandait la permission, avant de se décider à entrer. Kyouya referma la porte. Il se tourna et eut une exclamation moqueuse. Les grands yeux miel fixaient Kakeru avec curiosité tandis que le jeune Tategami le regardait avec suspicion.

\- C'est Ginga. Ginga Hagane.

Son petit frère le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de tourner si vivement la tête vers Ginga que Kyouya crut entendre un craquement. Un immense sourire dévoila ses dents blanches.

\- C'est toi ! Je suis tellement content de te rencontrer. Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Nii-san avait l'air de vouloir te garder pour lui. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté.

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Kakeru Tategami. Je suis le petit frère de Kyouya.

Ginga accepta sa poignée de main.

\- Je sais. Kyouya m'a parlé de toi.

À ces mots, Kakeru sembla exploser de joie. Il ne put se contenir entièrement : il fit quelques bonds joyeux sur place.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Nii-san ne parle pas beaucoup de moi et il ne me parle pas souvent d'autres personnes. Pour dire vrai, il n'est pas vraiment bavard, mais tu le connais. Je ne t'apprends rien. En tout cas, je suis honoré de faire ta connaissance.

Le sourire de Ginga s'était agrandi pendant la tirade de Kakeru. Il ne semblait pas agacé ni ennuyé par son comportement. Kyouya faillit en sourire. Il se retint. Kakeru n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements.

\- Moi aussi.

Kakeru se laissa tomber sur le lit et se pencha vers Ginga, sans aucune considération pour son espace vital. Il inonda Ginga de paroles, lui posant des questions sur ses goûts, ses voyages, sa famille, son enfance... bref, tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête. Ginga répondait en grande partie, omettant plusieurs détails – sans paraître suspect : _personne_ ne racontait sa vie en détail. À un moment Kakeru avisa le paquet de gâteaux et le partagea avec Ginga, qui se rendit alors compte qu'il avait faim. Il les dévora.

Kakeru se leva aussi soudainement qu'il s'était assis. Il tendit la main à Ginga.

\- J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Ginga accepta sa poignée de main.

\- J'espère aussi.

Le sourire de Kakeru s'accentua.

\- Au revoir.

Il se tourna et fit un clin d'œil à Kyouya.

\- Je vous laisse.

Ginga regarda Kakeru sortir de la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Le sourire qu'il affichait illuminait son visage et brillait jusque dans ses yeux. Il tourna son visage vers Kyouya.

\- Il est sympa.

Kyouya ne laissa pas l'étrange bonheur qu'il ressentait à la perspective qu'ils s'entendent bien le submerger. Il croisa les bras et se composant un air indifférent.

\- Vu tous les gens que tu fréquentes, je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment.

Le sourire de Ginga se teinta d'amusement. Si ça lui plaisait de se faire critiquer... Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Cette attitude convenait à Kyouya. Il pouvait observer à loisir les changements de son expression et de son langage corporel. L'amusement de Ginga se mua en un sentiment plus doux et plus mature. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas encore vu sur son visage, empli de sincérité.

\- Merci.

De la gratitude. Kyouya ne s'y attendait pas. Il se sentait submergé par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux miel... mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard. C'était une réaction indigne de lui.

Il n'en avait même pas envie.

Il croisa les bras et appuya son épaule contre le mur. Il laissa un demi-sourire supérieur courber ses lèvres.

\- Je compte te battre au mieux de ta forme. C'est dans mon intérêt.

Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit. Des étincelles dansèrent dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que Ginga pour réagir ainsi à ses paroles.

\- Ce ne serait pas une vraie victoire sinon.

Sa déclaration fut ponctuée par un long bâillement. Ginga s'efforça de rouvrir les yeux, les paupières mi-closes par le poids de la fatigue. Il les papillonna, tentant vainement de chasser le sommeil.

\- Tu veux dormir encore un peu ? se moqua Kyouya.

\- Ça ira... marmonna Ginga avant de bâiller à nouveau.

Pas convainquant du tout ça.

\- Je devrais y aller...

Kyouya haussa les épaules même s'il ne pouvait le voir. La situation le divertissait.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu tombes, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramasser.

Ginga regarda la fenêtre. Il réfléchit au chemin qu'il devrait suivre pour partir. Vaincu, il se rallongea sur le lit.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu...

\- Je crois aussi.

Kyouya s'écarta du mur. Il reprit place à côté du lit, assis à même le sol, les jambes pliées.

\- Je venais te voir.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il capta son entière attention. Il dévisagea Ginga. Malgré la fatigue, le rouquin s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts pour le regarder.

\- J'étais en chemin, insista-t-il. Je n'aurais manqué notre rencontre pour rien au monde.

Il semblait désespéré d'être cru. Kyouya se sentait surpris... mais surtout touché. Malgré son état, Ginga tenait à ce que la situation reste claire entre eux. Il l'avait rejoint de son plein gré, malgré ses blessures.

Kyouya leva la main vers lui. Il serra le poing et le ramena sur sa jambe pliée.

\- Je sais.

Un fantôme de sourire apparut sur le visage de Ginga. Il se détendit. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Il se laissa peu à peu gagner par le sommeil. Bien vite, sa respiration s'approfondit. Kyouya ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait se laisser aller à ce point dans un lieu inconnu. Accepter d'être aussi vulnérable. Était-ce de l'inconscience ou de la confiance ? Kyouya préférait la deuxième possibilité. Elle semblait plus juste envers Ginga mais posait d'autres questions. Pourquoi Ginga lui accordait-il une confiance si absolue ?

Kyouya s'efforça de les chasser de son esprit. Il détestait les questionnements. Ça ne menait nulle-part et il avait toujours préféré l'action. Il était capable de réfléchir, bien sûr, il ne faisait pas partie de ces hordes d'abrutis qui envahissaient le monde. Il ne voyait juste pas l'intérêt de philosopher pour le principe, sans but concret. Il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse dans le cas présent.

Alors il se contenta de regarder Ginga dormir.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga finit par se réveiller. Des signes préliminaires, de plus en plus nombreux, habituèrent Kyouya à l'idée, même s'il avait la stupide impression que c'était trop tôt. Dès que Ginga se réveillerait, il partirait. Il n'aurait aucune raison de s'attarder et Kyouya ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Ce sentiment l'énervait. Ça ressemblait à de la... dépendance. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Comment pourrait-il avoir de la valeur sinon ? Seuls les faibles avaient besoin des autres et il était fort.

Ça ressemblait également à autre chose. C'était plus flagrant à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient mais il ne voulait _surtout pas_ y penser.

Ginga finit par ouvrir ses yeux miel. Il le regarda puis observa lentement la pièce avec bien moins de surprise que la fois précédente. Son regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre qui dévoilait un ciel se teintant de nuances orangées. Il se redressa.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer. Mon père risque de s'inquiéter sinon.

Ces phrases, prononcées à voix basse, semblaient surtout s'adresser à lui-même.

Pour preuve, il tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Désolé d'avoir occupé ta chambre toute la journée.

\- T'en fais pas : si tu m'avais trop ennuyé, je t'aurais jeté dehors. Littéralement.

\- Tant mieux.

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour réagir ainsi.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on se voie demain ?

\- On va forcément se voir au lycée.

\- Je veux dire... après les cours.

Les mains de Ginga se crispèrent sur le matelas. Il ne le regardait plus aussi franchement, évitant presque le contact de leurs yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Ginga osa de nouveau l'affronter du regard. Un éclat de culpabilité y brillait.

\- J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- …Si j'ai rien de mieux à faire.

L'immense sourire que Ginga afficha était sincère, même s'il n'effaçait pas entièrement sa culpabilité. Il le connaissait. Aussi surprenant que ce soit, il le connaissait vraiment. Il savait qu'il venait d'accepter sa proposition, malgré l'attitude qu'il laissait paraître.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas rencontrer mes amis, j'imagine ?

Kyouya fronça le nez.

\- Ne m'insulte pas. Je perds déjà suffisamment de temps avec toi.

\- C'est vrai.

Ginga poussa un soupir résigné. Il se mit debout.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai beaucoup aimé passer la journée avec toi.

\- T'as passé ton temps à pioncer, indiqua Kyouya.

\- Pas faux, déclara Ginga, sans la moindre trace de repentir. Ce sera différent demain.

\- Y'a intérêt.

Malgré ses paroles, le rouquin ne faisait toujours pas mine de partir. Kyouya ne s'en plaignait pas. Il préférait le garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

\- Ce serait sympa, un jour, que je te vois en même temps que mes amis.

\- Rêve pas trop.

\- Tu trouves que c'est trop demandé ?

Kyouya allait répondre sérieusement quand il remarqua un détail dans le ton de Ginga. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il le... taquinait ?

Pas tout à fait certain, il détailla l'expression de Ginga. Des étincelles dansaient dans ses yeux dorés. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Kyouya grogna.

\- T'es pas censé partir ?

Ginga se rembrunit.

\- Si.

Kyouya se sentit brièvement victorieux avant de se rendre compte qu'il précipitait le départ de Ginga. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

\- Tes amis... tu les apprécies tant que ça ?

Ginga le dévisagea avec surprise. Kyouya se hérissa intérieurement.

\- Évidemment. Ce sont des personnes merveilleuses.

\- Pourquoi tu leur mens s'ils sont si exceptionnels ? cracha Kyouya.

Il regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles franchirent ses lèvres. Il avait trop pris sur lui aujourd'hui pour parvenir à garder une attitude calme. Il avait trop lutté contre des sentiments qu'il refusait de nommer – mais si évidents. Il regrettait mais il ne s'excuserait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Ginga le regardait, blessé. Kyouya ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait eu l'air bien plus amusé s'il avait tenté de le frapper.

\- C'est pas pour jouer les moralisateurs ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je me fous de toutes ces histoires d'amitié débiles.

Ginga s'assombrit. Kyouya s'agita intérieurement. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas bouclé ? C'était pas comme s'il était du genre à _trop_ parler d'habitude.

\- Tu as raison...

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Ginga et Kyouya s'apaisa immédiatement. Il l'observa, intrigué.

\- Je ne te mens pas... Est-ce que cela signifie que nous sommes amis ?

\- Non ! s'offusqua Kyouya. Nous ne sommes _pas_ amis. Nous ne le serons jamais !

\- Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur.

La gorge de Kyouya se serra. Ginga n'avait pas acquiescé. Est-ce que cela signifiait... ?

\- Tu me vois... comme un ami ?

Ginga le détailla, prenant son temps pour répondre. Ce n'était pas un jeu : il réfléchissait sérieusement à sa question.

\- Tu es... une personne exceptionnelle. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Il lui sourit.

\- Je dois y aller.

Ginga récupéra ses mitaines et les enfila avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il passa suffisamment près pour que Kyouya capte sa chaleur. Un frisson le parcourut. Ginga ouvrit la fenêtre et s'arrêta. Il tapota le rebord, hésitant.

\- Je... Tu m'as vraiment aidé.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Ginga opina lentement, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ça aurait été plus difficile sans toi.

_C'est ce que ça sous-entend_, songea Kyouya. Toutefois, il ne dit rien. Ginga réfléchissait sérieusement. Il attendit.

Ginga lui sourit de nouveau.

\- À demain.

La conclusion déçut quelque peu Kyouya. Il hocha sobrement la tête. Ginga enjamba la rambarde et descendit le long de la façade. Kyouya le regarda s'éloigner. Une sensation de fierté enfla dans sa poitrine.

Ginga ne le considérait pas comme un ami. Il venait de l'admettre.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 5_


End file.
